Choices We Make
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Sometimes the choices we make define more than who we are - they define the people around us. Everything we do has consequences. The question is - can we live with them? Fiyeraba. First of new series. COMPLETE 12-20-17
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story for my new series. Things are going to start off a little different than in the musical...**

* * *

 **Choices We Make**

By 18lzytwner

 **Chapter 1**

"Nessa!" Elphaba shot up from her spot next to Fiyero. They had shared a moment in the woods, safe for the time being. Now Fiyero sat up and looked at her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I just had this vision of a house landing on Nessa! I have to get to Munchkinland!" Elphaba began getting dressed but Fiyero stopped her.

"You can't! Fae it has to be a trap!" He pointed out.

"But Nessa is in danger!" Elphaba protested.

"Listen to me. This is the opportunity that Morrible was waiting for. You think that your sister is in trouble and you come running. Then they grab you and kill you. If you die than any hope of saving Oz from the Wizard or Morrible is gone. I will go. You head to my parents summer castle, Kiamo Ko. It's abandoned and no one will be looking there," Fiyero told her. Elphaba was about to argue when they heard noises. Quickly they both got dressed and Elphaba took off for the castle while Fiyero moved toward Munchkinland. Neither one was looking for the source of the noise which now decided it had better follow the green woman.

"Oh sweet mother of Oz," Glinda muttered under her breath and shook her head as she landed in her bubble. Dorothy was standing in the middle of the square looking completely confused and the Munchkins were singing and dancing.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Dorothy asked the blonde.

"I am Glinda the Good and you are in Munchkinland," Glinda smiled though it hurt to do so.

"How far away from Kansas is that?" Dorothy wanted to know.

"I have no idea where Kansas is. It would seem that you need to visit the Wizard but before you go, put on these magical ruby slippers. They'll help you get home," it was a crock but she needed the young woman and her dog out of the way. Elphaba would undoubtedly be arriving soon and this boob was going to mess it all up. She sent Dorothy on her way down the yellow brick road and waited.

"So why did Morrible want me to come out here?" Fiyero asked, playing it cool. He'd emerged from the woods and he hoped that he could talk to Glinda and then get out of there.

"She sent you out here?" The blonde gave him a look.

"She knew me and the troops were in the area. Though she was cryptic as to why I needed to be out here. It wouldn't seem that the Witch is here," he said.

"Where are the troops?" Glinda wanted to know.

"I told them to keep searching. No point in giving up looking while I wait for whatever is supposed to happen. Why are the Munchkins in such a good mood? Where did this house come from?" Fiyero threw a few questions at Glinda, hoping she was buying his lies.

"The house is from somewhere called "Kansas". As for the Munchkins, they're in a good mood because the Witch is dead," the blonde explained.

"The Witch is dead?" Fiyero swallowed hard.

"Poor Nessa," Glinda heaved a sigh. The Vinkun Prince breathed an inward sigh of relief, not because he didn't feel bad for Nessa but because he had confused her title with Elphaba's.

"Great Oz. How did this happen?" He wanted to know.

"A great storm apparently," Glinda said as the Munchkins continued to dance and sing.

"My ass it was a great storm," Fiyero clenched his fists. This was most definitely the work of Morrible. He had no idea how he was going to tell Elphaba.

"It would seem that Elphie isn't coming," Glinda seemed bummed by this and he turned to her, half wondering if she really wanted her friend captured.

"She's the Wicked Witch now," he reminded her. The blonde heaved a sigh but before anyone could say anything else, the troops wandered into the Munchkin town.

"Shouldn't you be looking for the Witch?" Their Captain asked them.

"Nothing yet, sir. We heard the commotion and came to check it out," the nearest soldier said.

"The Wicked Witch of the East is dead," he said.

"One down, one to go," another soldier said.

"That's right so get back out there. Madame Morrible will have our heads if we don't get the other one," Fiyero ordered.

"Yes sir!" They quickly disappeared back into the woods.

"Well there's nothing here for me to do. I'll be joining them," Fiyero told Glinda.

"See you tonight?" She asked.

"Don't wait up," he said before heading back into the woods. He knew that he was about to hurt the blonde but he knew he had no choice.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elphaba had managed to find her way to Kiamo Ko. Fiyero had been right, the place was empty – it had been for quite some time as the stone walls were covered with moss and slime; the front gate was rotted and the small man door in it swung open off broken hinges. No one would dare enter the forlorn structure as parts of it had started to collapse. She shivered against the brutal wind that had kicked up and she moved inside the walls, looking for a good spot to hide and get out of the weather.

After searching for a little while, she found a spot at the top of the lone remaining tower. It gave her a good vantage point and the roof was still intact. Once out of the weather, she wished she could start a fire but knew it would be dangerous. If anyone spotted the light from it, they would come to investigate. Pulling a thin blanket from her rucksack, she tried to snuggle underneath it. The floor was cold but she didn't dare try to sit on the furniture that had been left behind. The bed was as green as she was with mold and the chair was already missing a leg. She kept reminding herself that the location was temporary. Once Fiyero was there, they would run away from here to somewhere else, hopefully safer.

She heard a noise and all thoughts of being cold left her. The dark made it hard to see but she wasn't about to cast a spell to light the path in front of her. It had been easy to keep the light contained in the narrow staircase that led up the tower but in the larger room, it would easily give away her position. The element of surprise was the only thing she had going for her. Elphaba held her breath and waited to see if the noise repeated itself. It did and she knew that she was no longer alone. What she didn't know was if it was friend or foe and her powers began to crackle to life at her fingertips. Anyone but Fiyero would find out in a hurry that they had made a mistake.

Fiyero kept looking around as he moved through the woods. Daylight was practically upon him and being able to hide from his troops would certainly be harder once the sun was up. He moved swiftly and with purpose, the training he received from his father as a boy was something that better prepared him for an instance such as this. It also revealed that Elphaba was not alone in moving toward the empty castle. He immediately picked up on a separate trail left in the grasses, something that the average Gale Force soldier wouldn't even notice.

He hastened his pace, thankful that the day had decided it was going to be darkened by rain clouds. The traces that he and Elphaba had left behind would be gone as the rain started to sprinkle down. He ducked inside the castle walls through the same broken door as Elphaba had done hours before. His quarry had followed her inside as well and his heart was now in his throat. Fiyero headed for the lonely tower knowing that it was the best spot to see everything below and he figured that's where his beloved would have headed. He lucked out as he slipped inside the tower, the rain beat down harder and the wind picked up.

He took the steps two at a time, knowing them practically by heart, the noise of the rain covering the sound of his boots. He swung his rifle around from his back as he moved and made sure he was ready to fire it as he climbed the last few steps. The fear that someone had already reached Elphaba terrified him because he knew that though she could take care of herself, there was no indication that her magic had been used.

Busting through the already open doorway, he was surprised to find Elphaba asleep, curled up with a young Lion. The Animal seemed to be poised to protect her and Fiyero carefully walked over to them and touched Elphaba's shoulder.

"Yero," she breathed a sigh of relief. The Lion awoke and was ready to strike but Elphaba stopped him and perform a spell for a small light so they could better see each other.

"It's just Fiyero," she smiled at him.

"Master Fiyero," the Lion bowed his head.

"Fae are you all right? Who is your new friend?" Fiyero was concerned.

"I'm fine. Brrr found me and pledged to protect me from the Gale Force. He is the cub we saved," Elphaba smiled.

"Good to have you abroad and safe Brrr. How did you find us?" Fiyero was still wary of this intrusion; unsure of how Elphaba knew it was the same cub from the time they were at Shiz.

"I followed my nose and stayed clear of the Gale Force. Are you sure we can trust him Miss Elphaba? He's the Captain of the Guard," Brrr was just as cautious.

"Yes, I'm sure," she reassured him. He seemed perfectly happy with her answer and nodded.

"We can't stay here long; we need to keep moving. The weather will stop the Gale Force for now but once it clears they will be all over in the woods. So we either hunker down here until the sun goes down or we head out now and get soaked," Fiyero explained.

"What about Nessa?" Elphaba wanted to know. He knew that question was going to come up and he swallowed hard.

"I'm so sorry Fae. Morrible killed her. It was a trap. When I got to Munchkinland, Glinda was there waiting. Morrible had sent her," he told her.

"No," the tears welled up in her eyes and the little light she'd been holding extinguished.

"I'm so sorry," Fiyero sunk down next to her and pulled her close as she cried.

"How can you be sure?" Her grief had turned to denial.

"Freak weather suddenly popped up and a house fell out of the sky. The only person I know capable of doing that is Morrible," Fiyero told her.

"Lin was there?" She asked.

"Yes. She was waiting for you. I don't know what side she's on anymore," he admitted. Elphaba's sobs just increased. Her sister was dead and the woman she thought was her best friend had been party to the murder. Brrr placed a paw on them and indicated for them to be quiet. Fiyero gave him a look before the Lion moved toward the door, his padded feet making no noise as he did so. The rain outside had slowed but the thunder now rumbled, telling them that the weather was not over yet. The Lion disappeared down the stairs and Fiyero gently extracted himself from Elphaba. He moved and scooped up his rifle from where he'd set it down a few feet away. The witch quieted her sobs when she realized that Brrr must have sensed a threat. Then they both heard him roar followed by the sound of a gunshot.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A shout out to James Birdsong. Glad you liked it! Thanks for your review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"It looks like we're going to get soaked," Fiyero said at the bottom of the stairs. Both he and Elphaba had hurried down the stairs, despite the Captain's feelings about what could lay at the bottom.

"I am sorry but I couldn't let him find you," Brrr told them as they all stared down at the man he'd just killed. It was one of Fiyero's soldiers from the Gale Force and he had a gaping wound in his throat. The only lucky thing about the situation was that the dead man was not well liked and had a nasty streak in him. Ordinarily, he would have been kicked off the force by now but Morrible and the Wizard wanted brutes such as this to make sure that Elphaba was dead.

"No, you did the right thing. We need to get moving though. If anyone heard that or is nearby, they could start to head here for shelter. Fae, get your things," Fiyero said. She nodded and quickly rushed up the stairs to grab her bag.

"Brrr are you all right?" The Vinkun Prince asked once she was out of earshot. He hadn't wanted to mention that the Lion had been trembling.

"That was the first time I…" Brrr swallowed hard.

"It's not easy but it's good that you're upset. If you weren't I'd be concerned," Fiyero admitted. Just then Elphaba was back with her bag.

"What now?" She asked.

"To the tunnels. My parents had them built in case the castle was ever under siege. They could be used to get people out or weapons in. Let's just hope they are still intact," he said.

"The body?" Brrr wanted to know.

"We have to get it out of sight to buy us any amount of time we can get. If they find him, we'll be in trouble," Fiyero said. Quickly, he and Brrr grabbed the body and hoisted it up into the well that was in the middle of the room. Then Fiyero brushed dirt over the blood that had soaked the floor. Once that was done, they quickly and quietly headed for the tunnel entrance that Fiyero knew about.

"Even if we have to hide in here until dark, there is no way, they'll find us," he reassured them both, once they reached the secret entrance. There were four large stones in the floor toward the back of the castle walls that didn't look much different than all the others, except in size, being in the floor, made the larger stones, not stick out to the untrained eye. Elphaba estimated that it had been almost a ten minute walk from one end of the compound to the other, though they're way had been hampered by the thunder and lightning and debris that littered the courtyard.

"That sounds like a plan," Brrr nodded.

"We just need to move this large stone and there should be a door underneath," Fiyero said. The three looked for a way to separate the stone from the others but could not find it.

"How did your parents do it before?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Can you use your magic?" He wondered. She shrugged and conjured up a spell that should help. The stone easily lifted from its spot and Brrr cautiously put his paw on the door. It did not give way and he pushed a little harder and the door fell open. Quickly, they all climbed down inside and Elphaba gently set the stone down back in its place. The builders had made a ledge to hold them up and wedged the fourth stone into the space so that they all held each other up; however, the ledge was wide enough that the stones would not fall if only one was removed. Brrr closed the door to keep their path hidden and Elphaba used a spell to produce a light.

"It stinks down here," Brrr made a face.

"Closed up for a long time will do that," Fiyero said. _Smells like death_ , Elphaba thought to herself. Fiyero urged them along the tunnel so that they may be far away by the time anyone notices him missing.

"If this leads out, where do we end up?" Elphaba asked.

"In the middle of the woods, closer to the border. Hopefully we can find a cave to hide in until we can cross the border into Gillikin," he smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Gillikin?" Elphaba was unsure about that.

"The home of Glinda – thought to be safe from the Witch's powers thanks to her abilities. Except that no one knows just how weak Glinda's powers really are – except for me and Morrible," Fiyero gave her hand a squeeze and they pressed on.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A shoutout to James Birdsong! Thanks so much for your review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _My ass it was a great storm. My ass it was a great storm…_ the words repeated in Glinda's head as she sat in her office in the Emerald Palace. His ass was great but she wasn't sure how that translated until she realized that it was a turn of phrase. Once that was out of the way, the more she thought about it, the more she began to wonder if Fiyero had been right. Freak weather wasn't uncommon in Oz but she couldn't even describe the storm that had dropped Dorothy's house on Nessa. It seemed similar to the one that her parents had told her had brought the Wizard to Oz. If Dorothy and the Wizard were from the same place then it stood to reason that magic was involved.

"Morrible," Glinda practically spat the name, trying to get rid of the taste that had developed in her mouth. She was party to the death of Nessa and it made her stomach turn. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and she quickly wiped the look of disgust from her face before bidding the person to answer.

"Glinda my dear, what are you up to?" Morrible asked, trying to act sweet and like she cared.

"Just some paperwork. Dorothy is on her way to the Wizard as you wished and the Wicked Witch of the East is dead. The Munchkins have sworn their loyalty to the Wizard and the ambassador will be here this afternoon provided the weather doesn't cause problems," the blonde filled the other witch in.

"All excellent steps but what of the other Wicked Witch?" Morrible wanted to know, wondering why Glinda hadn't led with that.

"She never showed. Perhaps she knew it was a trap. It was that after all, was it not?" The blonde wondered.

"Once again that woman outsmarted my best people. She must have help," Morrible narrowed her eyes.

"Who would be foolish enough to help her? After all, she has declared war on our wonderful Wizard," Glinda pointed out which seemed to cool Morrible for a moment as if something suddenly popped into her head.

"Has the Captain spoken to you?" The fish woman asked.

"Not since yesterday. He is busy hunting for the Wicked Witch and does not have time for much else," the blonde said.

"You spoke to him yesterday?" Morrible tried to hide her surprise but failed to do so.

"Yes. He met me in Munchkinland. He said you diverted him to meet me but he did not know why until he saw the house on top of the Witch. At any rate, he and his men fanned back out into the woods once we decided that the Wicked Witch wasn't coming," Glinda said carefully, not sure what Morrible was up to. Had she not redirected Fiyero? Why else would he be there?

"Of course. I did send word to him and his men that Munchkinland should be searched thoroughly. It would seem that they could scratch the Munchkin territory off their list given what has transpired," the fish woman said.

"Well since that is settled, I had best get back to my paperwork. My trip to Munchkinland has delayed things and my stack is quite high," Glinda said as sweet as could be.

"I will leave you to it my dear. The Wizard wants us to meet just before dinner so be in the throne room by four-thirty," and with that Morrible was gone and Glinda heaved a sigh. Perhaps the woman was onto something. Why would Elphie not show up? Nessa was the only family she had left and the blonde knew her friend could just tell when someone she cared about was in trouble. There were more questions than answers and she couldn't stand it. Fiyero had yet to resurface and Morrible's comment about Elphie having help made her nervous. Shaking her head, she tried to press the thought from her mind by having the mountain of paperwork in her inbox in there instead. It did not work however, and by the time of her four-thirty meeting, when there had been no word from Fiyero, she decided that the only way to find out was to go out and look for him.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Another shout out to James Birdsong! Glad you liked it!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The storm passed and Fiyero carefully pulled down the door on the other side of the tunnel. They had waited it out to make sure that they did not hear troops or movement from above and the heavy rains pounding the ground along with the thunder and lightning in the air above made that next to impossible.

When Fiyero moved the door, the grass above fell into the tunnel along with water, sticks, and mushrooms that had been growing in that particular spot. Elphaba sneezed and Brrr coughed which made Fiyero concerned. They needed to get warm as soon as possible. Elphaba had used a spell to bring the temperature of the tunnel up but it was only enough so that they didn't freeze to death. With no ability to light a fire and not choke themselves to death, they had little choice.

"That's a large hole and it's far away. How are we supposed to get out?" Brrr asked. The door was about seven feet long and the hole it plugged was about eight feet, the builders having once again built a ledge for the door to sit in. This allowed for ladders to be easily propped up for egress purposes and allowed for dirt and grass to cover the opening.

"I have my broom. We'll get out in a jiffy, though I'm more concerned about what is waiting on the other side," Elphaba admitted.

"Brrr, prop me up," Fiyero said. The Lion nodded and helped Fiyero stand on his back. The Captain of the Gale Force looked out and saw no movement. The sky was dark and he knew that it was close to nightfall. Using his muscular arms, he hauled himself up and out of the hole and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Elphaba asked. Brrr could only shrug and he moved closer to her, feeling the need to be protective. It seemed like he was gone forever and the two began to wonder if they should go out after him.

"I'd only give him another few minutes. Something has gone wrong," the hair on Brrr's neck started to bristle. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

"We're clear," Fiyero suddenly poked his head down through the hole. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief and helped Brrr onto the back of her broom. He held on for dear life as she moved them up and out into the woods. Once on the ground, she used her magic to replace the door and the things that had sat on top of it.

"I can't tell if I covered our tracks enough," she said.

"We'll worry about that later. I found an empty cave we can borrow for shelter and then Brrr and I need to look for food," Fiyero told them. Just then the Lion's stomach growled.

"Sounds yummy," he said. They all had a quiet little chuckle and headed off for the cave. Once they made it inside, Elphaba checked the cave for a good spot to start a fire and the boys went back out into the woods to hunt. They would need to use Brrr's talents as Fiyero feared firing his weapon at this hour would give them away.

Elphaba collected wood that they could use for a fire and then used her magic to start one. They had lucked out and the cave had some sort of natural ventilation. The deeper she went into the cave, she fully expected the air to sour but it never did. She figured that they would be safe to keep warm and eat without having any issues. The morning would bring another journey she figured and they needed to be able to eat and sleep without fear of getting caught.

"Hope you like rabbit," Fiyero was all smiles. Brrr had managed to wrangle three of the furry creatures and the Prince had found some mushrooms he knew were safe.

"Well I guess I will learn to," Elphaba smiled back. The three went about cooking dinner and then set up a watch schedule so they could remain hidden for as long as possible. Their stomachs full and feeling much better about their circumstances, the three settled in for the night.

Meanwhile, Glinda climbed under the covers of her warm bed. It was very comfy and cozy but lately she found herself alone in it. There had been no word from Fiyero and she worried now that the seed Morrible had planted earlier was true. In the morning she decided that she'd make some excuse to get out of the palace and go looking for him. She had not been made aware that Morrible had received a letter stating that Fiyero was missing in action and feared dead. His troops hadn't seen him after the house had landed on Nessa and had been trying to find him, figuring that the Wicked Witch must have him. Morrible figured they were right but only to a point. She sat in her office trying to figure out how to use this information to her advantage.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to James Birdsong for his review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"There is no good way to say this…" Morrible started. Much to Glinda's chagrin, she'd been called into the fish woman's office after breakfast. Now they sat, one behind the desk and one in front of it.

"What is it?" Glinda asked.

"Fiyero is missing. I have sent word to every corner of Oz that we believe the Wicked Witch has him under her spell," Morrible laid it on.

"Why would she do that?" The blonde asked not as destroyed as Morrible thought she would be.

"Can you think of a better way to stay ahead of us at every turn? Why else would she not show up in Munchkinland after the death of her sister? I mean he certainly wouldn't do it willingly," the fish woman said. Glinda's shoulders slumped, telling the Grand Vizier that she was getting to her.

"This is awful. I must go looking for him!" The blonde thought she saw a window and she was taking it.

"Our troops are stretched thin, looking for the Witch. That would mean you'd have to go alone and I don't think that's a good idea," Morrible said.

"The only person I have to fear is the Witch and once I get Fiyero back on our side, she won't stand a chance!" Glinda insisted.

"All right dearie. I'll tell the Wizard you're going. Just do be careful," the older woman cautioned. With that Glinda practically jumped out of her seat and headed for the nearest balcony. Morrible followed her and watched her go. When the blonde wasn't looking, she nodded to a raven sitting on the railing nearby. He took flight and followed Glinda. Then the fish woman went off to find the Wizard.

"She's gone looking for him? Was that part of the plan?" Oscar asked.

"Of course. We have two outcomes here - she gets killed by the witch and we use her as a martyr to the cause or she witnesses the full betrayal of the man who claimed to love her. Either way, a dead or broken Glinda will only help us in our quest to rule Oz and destroy those in our way," Morrible smirked.

"Sounds like an excellent plan then. How likely is it really, that she'll find them? If they were smart, they would have headed out of Oz and into the sands that surround it," Oscar wondered.

"The weather will have hampered their plans. Remember the Witch cannot get wet. Glinda told us of her water allergy," Morrible said, not having any idea that that wasn't true. Elphaba often bathed in oils to help keep her green skin smooth as lotions often aggravated her skin causing her to itch but she was not allergic to water. In fact, she had tried to teach Nessa to swim when they were younger, hoping that the girl's useless legs would be more nimble, but to no avail. The green-skinned woman perpetuated the myth to aide in her own defense while out running from the Gale Force.

"Yes that is true. Now all we have to do is get Dorothy to join us and we should be all set," Oscar half smiled.

"Yes, she should find the Tin Man along her trip. His master is now dead but he will seek revenge on the Witch for making him that way. If he can convince her to help us defeat the Witch than all should work out," Morrible cackled a little bit and the Wizard chuckled.

"Now, shall we get down to business? I believe we have a Munchkin ambassador waiting for us," he winked.

"Indeed," Morrible nodded and she went to fetch the Munchkin who had arrived late during the previous evening. They were going to deliver their terms and both knew that he would not like it but they all knew he wouldn't have much choice.

Out in the woods, Elphaba, Fiyero, and Brrr, made their way in the bright sunshine. They had double checked their tunnel exit which was good enough to cover their tracks and Elphaba had used her magic to remove all of the evidence of a fire inside the cave.

"How far to the Resistance?" Brrr asked.

"Not too far. We have to keep moving because I no longer have any idea where my troops are," Fiyero said.

"They should have a place for us to hide, right?" Elphaba wanted to know. She was all for saving Oz but she was beginning to worry about her body. It was behaving strangely and she didn't know if it was because her powers continued to grow or if she was coming down with something.

"They definitely do," Fiyero smiled and took Elphaba's hand. He noted that she seemed incredibly worried and that was odd for her. Maybe she wasn't sure about what they were doing or maybe she had her sister's death on her mind. He wanted to talk to her but right now they had to stay focused. His thoughts were broken by Brrr.

"I smell human and it isn't you two," he said, stopping in his tracks and crouching down. Fiyero unshouldered his rifle and pointed it in the direction that the Lion's nose was pointing. Elphaba's fingers crackled to life, knowing that whoever it was, they would be sorry they tried to cross them.

"Fiyero!" A voice called out.

"Sam?" Came the reply.

"Don't hurt me!" The other man called out. Fiyero put his rifle back on his shoulder and said,

"Come out man. We've got to get to the hideout."

"Aye, aye, Cap'm," Sam stuck his head out of the bushes and Fiyero shook his head.

"A friend of yours?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sam fought in the Gale Force before ditching for the Resistance," the Prince smiled.

"Aye, I did. Come on then. There are spies everywhere," Sam jerked his head to the left and the group quickly followed him.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A shout out to James Birdsong for his review! So glad you liked it. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It would be almost midafternoon before they reached a large cabin the in woods. They had barely stopped to rest and everyone was nearing the point of exhaustion. Sam knocked on the door and a slot opened up. Upon seeing who it was, the door opened to reveal a man a little taller than Fiyero but much more muscled.

"Sam, good to see ye. Glad to see you brought your friends. Everyone inside. I have any early dinner cooking," the man smiled.

"Much obliged Will. I have with me Captain Fiyero and the lovely Miss Elphaba, and of course, Brrr, of the Lion persuasion," Sam smiled back as they walked inside.

"Well I was not expecting three so let me get some more food on the spit," Will said, before turning to grab some more food out of a back room. Fiyero and Elphaba set their belongings down near the door and took stock of their surroundings.

"Sorry about that. I was a late add," Brrr admitted.

"When it comes to the Resistance me lad, the more the merrier," Will chuckled.

"Brrr was instrumental in us reaching Sam. Are things quiet around these parts?" Fiyero asked; a little concerned about their situation. He knew that they had crossed into Gillikin a little while ago but he did not know how close it put them to civilization.

"Oh very quiet Cap'm. It's why we was able to build such a nice place," Sam explained.

"Aye. The nearest town is two hours by horse and hardly ever do we run into anyone. They don't venture near the Munchkin border if they can help it. I usually try to get everything I need in the surrounding woods but if not I have helpers who swing by on their travels and help out," the larger man explained.

"Where is the Resistance's actual hideout?" Elphaba asked.

"In the mountains. Sam will take you tomorrow. Tonight you feast and sleep," Will smiled again.

"I am a bit hungry," Brrr admitted.

"Well I growing cub needs his sustenance. Good thing I nabbed an elk this morning," Will winked.

"Sounds delicious," the Lion smiled but the smile quickly faded.

"What is it lad?" Sam asked, concerned why he'd grown quiet.

"Monkey," Brrr said sniffing the air.

"Monkey? In these parts?" Will was confused. Elphaba went to the window and saw that there was something moving in the bushes outside the cabin. She snapped her fingers and her broom went to her hand.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked.

"Ready your rifle. If it isn't who I think it is, then you'll need to act quickly," she said. Fiyero rushed over to his gun, checked it, and made sure it was loaded. She looked at him and he nodded. Going to the door, she opened it, and cautiously stepped outside.

"Show yourself. I know you're out there," Elphaba said. The bushes rustled and she could hear Fiyero cock his rifle.

"I'm only giving you one chance. Come out now or I will be forced to do something you aren't going to like," Elphaba warned. The bushes moved again and this time the creature revealed itself. Elphaba dropped her broom and rushed to it.

"Chistery!" The Monkey perked up a little at his name but she could tell that there was something wrong. She looked him over and saw the problem. Blood seeped from a wound under his vest and the green-skinned woman wasn't sure how he'd managed to make it this far.

"Yero! He's been shot!" Fiyero dropped his rifle and went running toward her, Sam and Will in tow. They quickly rushed the Flying Monkey inside the cabin, Elphaba grabbing her broom as they went.

"Get his vest off and then hold him down. I have to get that bullet out of there before I can attempt to heal him," Elphaba said. The men got his vest off and carefully took positions holding Chistery's arms, legs, and tail. Brrr retrieved the first aid kit from where Will had told him it would be.

"Hang in there Chistery. You're going to be better soon," she promised him. Rooting around in the medical bag, she found crude forceps.

"He's going to screech when you try to do that. Brrr, me lad, get the leather strap out of the closet where you found the bag," Will ordered. Brrr quickly went back in and found it. He then helped Sam get the strap in Chistery's mouth.

"Here we go," Elphaba said. She stuck the forceps into the wound and Chistery tried to thrash and scream while Brrr held the strap down in his mouth. Elphaba had to dig a little bit but she finally got it out. By then Chistery had passed out.

"Now what?" Sam asked. Elphaba smiled and began chanting in a language that none of them understood. The wound in Chistery's chest slowly closed up and the Flying Monkey's breathing slowly returned to normal.

"He's going to sleep for a while. Hopefully we were in time," Elphaba said.

"Strangest thing I've ever seen. How'd he get wings?" Sam asked.

"It is a long story. Unfortunately, I am the cause. Morrible and the Wizard tricked me," she heaved a sigh.

"Well you can tell us over dinner," Will said, heading for the food.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A shout out to LifelongLeahstar. Glad you liked it. More on Chistery soon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Glinda had landed in Munchkinland and travelled all over in search of Fiyero. She did not find him as she figured she wouldn't. If nothing else, Elphaba would not stick around in Munchkinland. Though they had not shared a lot of their early lives, the blonde knew the green girl did not like to be near her homeland unless Nessa was involved.

Now as darkness approached, she knew she could not search the woods and headed for the local inn. The owner, Mr. Tottenham, was more than happy to give Glinda the Good a room and food for the evening. She'd left in such a hurry that she hadn't packed anything for her trip and the owner of the Inn suggested that in the morning she visit a shop up the street which sold ladies items. The blonde had thanked him and then asked for her dinner to be delivered to her room.

"Here is your dinner Miss Glinda. Will you be needing anything else?" The barkeep, Asil, asked.

"Actually yes. Have you heard any rumors about the Witch?" She asked.

"No ma'am. She doesn't make herself known in Munchkinland. There is an old castle in Winkie Country that was abandoned by the King and Queen. Seems like a good place to hide," he told her.

"How far is it?" Glinda wondered.

"Far enough I suppose. Let me see if Mr. Tottenham has a map. That might help narrow it down," Asil said.

"That would be much appreciated," the blonde smiled and the young Munchkin left her to eat. About thirty minutes later, Mr. Tottenham arrived with a map in hand and someone she did not recognize. He was older and it seemed as though he'd seen a lot of sun. Glinda let them in and the inn owner introduced the man he had brought with him.

"This is Mr. Bakir. He used to work on the Governor's bodyguard detail. Also, one of the best trackers in Munchkinland," Tottenham made the introductions.

"It is good to meet you Mr. Bakir. I need some navigational help," Glinda smiled.

"So I have been told. It is an honor to meet you Miss Glinda," Bakir took the map from Tottenham and laid it on the bed.

"We're here about an hour from the Gillikin border. The castle that Asil spoke of is about an hour from the Gillikin border on the other side. If you cut through the Emerald City, it's about three hours from there? I'm judging by horses and distance of course. You can fly so probably a lot quicker," he told her.

"What would be the fastest route if you were trying to avoid the Emerald City?" The blonde wondered.

"Well following the city walls would be the easiest way, though it wouldn't offer much cover. Though travelling through Gillikin would offer cover but it would add about six hours by horse, if you stuck to the roads that is," Bakir explained.

"So the total trip would take about eight hours by horse? What do you mean if you stuck to the roads?" Glinda wanted to know.

"If you know the route, the roads are much safer with a horse but you could make up good time on foot if you stayed away from the roads. They twist and turn and avoid certain areas and head through towns. If we're taking about someone not wanting to be seen, they could make some damn good time by foot, especially if they knew where they were going. That's why as a bodyguard we needed to be prepared for anything. Anyone looking to harm the Governor wouldn't be using the roads," the former bodyguard said.

"So given your estimate then, what would you say for travel time by foot?" The blonde asked.

"I'd say about twelve hours by foot if the person was young and virile. If you're stopping a lot or hindered by terrain, probably closer to sixteen. Forgive me but why are you asking?" Bakir wondered.

"Well as you know, my father has been trying to secure the Gillikin border for quite some time. The Wizard has asked for help regarding the borders since the Witch is still on the loose," she lied through her teeth and she hoped they wouldn't notice.

"Makes sense. No one is safe from the Witch," Tottenham had bought it, hook, line, and sinker.

"Agreed but I don't see the Witch trying to move that close to the city nor do I see her trying to move through Gillikin. Winkie Country is the wildest by far and the easiest to hide in. Of course that's followed up by Quadling Country," Bakir said.

"I don't question the Wizard's thinking. He is after all the Wizard," Glinda said.

"Point. He must be concerned about everywhere. I hope I have helped Miss Glinda. Good luck," Bakir smiled and headed out of the room.

"Thank you very much Mr. Tottenham. This has been most helpful," the blonde smiled.

"You're welcome. See you in the morning," he smiled back and left her alone to think. Heaving a sigh, her mind moved Fiyero and just what he was doing that evening. The fact of the matter was the Vinkun Prince was sharing a couch with her best friend as the green woman was worried about Chistery, who had been given a makeshift bed on the floor of the cabin. What the morning would bring, none of them knew but their paths would cross soon and it would forever change them all.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A shout out to James Birdsong! Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter too. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Miss Elphaba I think your patient is feeling much better," Will said as he gently shook the green woman awake. She rubbed her eyes and then looked across the room where Chistery and Brrr seemed to be attempting conversation. It was certainly a good sign that the Flying Monkey had moved out of bed on his own and that he'd put on his vest again.

"What exactly is the poor Monkey doing?" Will was confused by the hand gestures.

"I taught him sign language. He's working on speaking like you and I so most of the time he reverts back to the form of communication he knows best," Elphaba explained.

"Ah well that explains Brrr's confusion. I'm off to make breakfast then everyone should be on the move again. You won't be safe from prying eyes until you reach the mountains," he told her. She nodded and nudged Fiyero awake before heading over to the two Animals.

"Good morning Miss Elphaba. I'm afraid all I've been doing is frustrating Chistery," Brrr said.

"He can lip read with the best of them. The frustrating part for him is being able to express himself verbally," Elphaba smiled and turned to the Flying Monkey.

"Chistery, I'm so glad you're ok," she spoke and signed at the same time. Her response was a hug before he signed, _Fiyero found out. Emerald City not safe for him._

"Found out? How?" She wanted to know. Chistery reached inside his vest pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, which he handed to her.

"What's going on?" Fiyero asked. He was still a little sleepy and had not heard the entire conversation.

"MISSING - Captain of the Gale Force, Fiyero Tiggular - feared captured by the Wicked Witch of the West. Reward for any information regarding his present location. Do not approach as he could be under the Wicked Witch's spell. However, there is an extra reward if you bring in the head of the Witch," Elphaba read off the sheet.

"Oh not good," Fiyero shook his head.

"Getting this got you shot didn't it?" The green woman turned to Chistery. He nodded and then signed, _Must protect Miss Elphaba_. She teared up a little at the notion that he would do that for her despite the fact that she was the cause of his troubles.

"Thank you Chistery," Fiyero smiled at him, glad that the Monkey had been able to find them but then he frowned.

"How did you find us Chistery?" Elphaba was suddenly following his train of thought.

 _Accident. Heard about death of Witch of the East so I tried to get to Munchkinland,_ he signed. Collectively everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

 _No one followed me. They figured that when I fell out of the sky, I was dead._ Chistery signed. Elphaba pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm just so glad you're safe. What about your brothers and sisters?" She asked.

 _They are safe for now. Hiding in woods near Emerald City. They grow impatient._ He cautioned.

"What do you mean, impatient?" Fiyero wanted to know. At this both Sam and Will looked over at them.

 _They want to strike out against the Wizard. He is the one to blame. He hurt Miss Elphaba._ Chistery said.

"They must remain safe above all else. The Wizard will get what is coming to him but let me take care of it, please?" Elphaba begged him.

 _They will listen to you. I will find them and tell them._ Chistery offered.

"Yes please do that. We are going to head up into the mountains. Get everyone away from the border. If Morrible finds out where you are, I could lose you all," she cautioned him. Chistery nodded and then gave her a hug. Then he headed for the door. A small salute and he was out the door and off into the skies.

"Good to know they are on our side," Will said.

"What he said," Sam agreed.

"Well let us all hope that he's able to convince them. In the meantime, we'd better get breakfast in and get on the move. With my picture out there, moving in daytime could be a problem," Fiyero shook his head. They all agreed and quickly got to breakfast. Within the hour, they had eaten, packed, and cleaned up a little. Will watched them go off into the forest, hoping that they'd make the journey safely.

Meanwhile, Glinda landed at the now vacant Kiamo Ko. Her friends in Munchkinland had been slightly off – deserted was a nice way of putting it. Cautiously, the blonde walked in through the man door that both Elphaba and Fiyero had done previously. She looked around but did not see anything that would be considered odd for an old relic. Well at least until she noticed the dirt that had been moved around on the floor. The blonde followed the trail and it led to the old well. Looking over the side, Glinda was overcome by the smell of decomp. The corpse below had started to putrefy and the blonde almost lost her breakfast. Praying to whatever deity was listening; she hastened back to the Emerald City, afraid that Fiyero had met his untimely end.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"It doesn't appear to be Captain Tiggular, ma'am," Lieutenant Balfour said to Glinda. She had returned to the abandoned castle with a contingent of Gale Force in an attempt to retrieve the body. It had taken them a better part of the day to get troops to the location and to figure out how to climb down to the body.

"Doesn't appear?" Glinda raised an eyebrow.

"Well until we get the body up here, all I can say is that the hair color is wrong and so is the build. The lighting down there isn't very good and Private Basheer is doing his best," Balfour explained.

"Well that is a relief but who is it and why is he in the well?" The blonde wanted to know.

"My guess is that he was killed and dumped. Could have stumbled upon smugglers or been drunk. This old castle is often used for shelter in bad weather and not much else," the Lieutenant told her.

"Very well. I will continue my search for the Captain. Though it would seem that I have run out of leads," Glinda sighed. Balfour was about to say something when the Private down in the well shouted up,

"Found his papers! Pull me up!" Quickly the men holding the line on the top side of the well began to pull. Within a few minutes, the Private emerged from the hole and laid the papers down on the edge of the well.

"Is there any chance I can get clean sir? The body was in really bad shape and I smell like death," Basheer asked the Lieutenant.

"Corporal Smythe will help you. I'm glad we brought water. You'll scare the horses," Balfour was practically gagging, just standing next to hm. Smythe nodded and pointed to the outside where the wagon was stationed and the two headed out.

"The papers are soaked in the…" Glinda was about ready to vomit. She was as close to the papers as she wanted to be but reading them was going to be a problem.

"I imagine they aren't very legible," Balfour frowned. While they debated about what to do with the papers, the raven that had been following Glinda flew back to the Emerald City. Glinda's journey had met a dead end, quite literally. She would be unable to move from here. He had stayed behind while she went to fetch help and surveyed the castle and the grounds. There was no definitive proof that anything else was out of the ordinary.

"What could you tell about the body? How did he die?" The Lieutenant asked. He'd left Glinda behind to see if she could use her magic on the paperwork while he questioned the still stinky Private Basheer.

"Must have been mauled by an animal. His throat was all torn open," the Private said while he scrubbed with the soap. He'd stripped down to his skivvies and the Corporal was busy burning the other clothes he'd been wearing. Trying to get the smell off with the small bar of soap and a bucket of cold water seemed next to impossible.

"His throat was torn open and then he fell into the well? Hmmm…." Balfour frowned and returned to Glinda.

"Something is afoot ma'am. It would seem that an animal killed our soldier but then he somehow ended up in the well," he told her.

"An animal wouldn't cover its tracks," Glinda gave him a look.

"No they wouldn't. Men! Fan out! I want this castle checked inside and out and then I want a perimeter established!" Balfour ordered. Quickly, the men dispersed and scoured the grounds for anything that they could note as a disruption of the rotting castle.

Meanwhile, Sam had led Fiyero, Elphaba, and Brrr into the mountains. They weren't far from their destination when a wave of nausea hit the green woman. She turned off the path and brought up her entire breakfast.

"Fae!" Fiyero turned around and followed her. He grew very concerned that she had picked up some sort of sickness from hiding in the tunnels and cave.

"How much further is it? Miss Elphaba might need a doctor," Brrr asked Sam.

"About another thirty minutes," he replied as he watched Fiyero rub Elphaba's back and helped her swish out her mouth.

"Then we better get a move on," Fiyero said from his position. It would seem like an eternity to go another thirty minutes by foot but they needed to get to help and as quickly as they could.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A shout out to James Birdsong for his review! Thanks so much!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Well Miss Elphaba, given what you've described and what you've been going through, I have only one thought at the moment," the doctor, who went by the name of Kadir, at the Resistance camp said. The camp was located inside an old abandoned mining operation which had carved out rooms inside the mountain. It kept them from prying eyes of Morrible's spies and protected them from the weather. Fiyero, Elphaba, Brrr, and Sam had finally made their way there but the thirty minute trek had taken longer as Elphaba had had to stop to vomit a second time.

"If you and I are having the same thought then I'm in trouble," the green woman heaved a sigh.

"Trouble? It should be a good thing," Kadir said, very confused.

"Doctor, how can it be? I'm green! The baby could be green! Not to mention, I'm on the run from the Wizard!" Elphaba was starting to lose control and Fiyero, who had been waiting outside the doctor's office busted into the room, concerned that something very bad was going on from the muffled shouting.

"Fae, what is it? Are you all right?" He asked. She immediately calmed at his presence.

"Yero, I…" tears started to run down her cheeks and Fiyero went to her and pulled her close.

"Why don't I give you some privacy? Take as long as you need," Kadir smiled at the two of them and left the room. The Prince let go of her, just long enough to move his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks before

"Fae, why are you crying?" Fiyero asked as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Yero, I'm pregnant," she told him.

"That's great news!" He was thrilled.

"Yero, we're on the run from the Wizard. We don't have anywhere to live or be safe. Not to mention that the baby could be green! How can this be great news?!" Elphaba looked at him as if he was insane.

"I'll admit that the timing isn't great but this is good news. Fae, I love you more than life itself. I couldn't care less about any of those things you mentioned. We will figure this out and we will do it together," Fiyero tried to make her understand.

"Yero my hero…" she didn't know what to say or do. Her emotions were all over the place and her thoughts about their predicament were right along with them.

"Look we just got here. No one knows we're here other than the Resistance. We need to take a few days and just think about our options," he told her.

"Ok," Elphaba nodded.

"Now the first thing we should do is get you some food and maybe a good place to sleep. The last few days have been crazy," Fiyero smiled at her. She smiled slightly, still not sure how he could be so calm. They exited the doctor's office and thanked him for his help. He pointed them in the direction of where they could get some food.

Meanwhile, Glinda watched as the troops scanned the castle, its grounds, and the surrounding areas. They hadn't found anything and the blonde was beginning if there was ever anything to find. Suddenly there were shouts from out in the woods.

"What did they find?" Glinda asked.

"The entrance to a tunnel," Lieutenant Balfour told her.

"Where does it go?" She wanted to know.

"They're investigating now," he said.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"The tunnel goes from inside the castle to the woods beyond. There were footprints in it which the Lieutenant tentatively identified as a woman's high heeled shoe, a standard issue Gale Force boot, and the paw prints of a large cat," Glinda explained to Morrible and the Wizard. She'd returned to the Emerald City with the troops who fetched dogs and more men and headed back out, despite nightfall being upon them. Both the Wizard and Morrible had wanted an update, which prevented the blonde from leaving with the troops.

"The Witch, the Captain, and a large cat? That's a bit odd," the Wizard raised an eyebrow from his seat on the throne. Glinda was unsure why they were having the meeting in a not so private rom but she didn't have much time to ponder it when Morrible spoke up,

"Odd indeed. Unfortunately, your Ozness, they could be anywhere at this point. We can also assume that Captain Tiggular has left of his own volition." The fish woman tried sticking the knife in to see how far it would go.

"I don't think we can assume anything about the Captain. If the Witch is threatening him and using a large animal to help keep him in line, then he could still be a hostage," Glinda defended her beloved.

"The castle was formerly owned by the King and Queen of the Vinkus. Do you really think he didn't know the tunnel was there? Do you really think that he would have told the Witch about it?" Morrible pressed harder.

"And if the Witch and the animal killed the soldier he was with, do you really think he'd try and take her on alone?" Glinda threw it right back in her face.

"She has a point Madam Morrible. Until we have proof that the Captain has abandoned us, we must assume that he is a hostage. He knows his best shot at staying alive is to help her get away from the troops. As long as he remains useful, he'll be safe. Besides, I'll not soil his good name with treasonous accusations, given his father's health," the Wizard stepped in and put an end to all the supposition.

"What do you mean; his father's health?" Glinda asked, not sure what the Wizard was getting at.

"I received a letter today asking to help in the search for Fiyero from his mother. Apparently, his father had some sort of problem with his heart and the doctors are doing the best they can," he explained.

"I must go to them at once," the blonde told them.

"We need you out hunting the Witch. Meet the troops in the woods and continue the search. The only thing that will help King Tiggular now is knowing his son has not become a traitor," Morrible had suddenly changed tack and if Glinda hadn't been so distracted she might have noticed.

"I will join them," she nodded and quickly headed off to her room to pack. Once the room was once again just the Wizard and Morrible, the two moved behind the throne and into the room where he held his meetings with the public. It was more private behind the curtains and machinery that created his alter ego.

"You think she will be able to hold up after she finds out that her beloved is in fact cheating on her?" Morrible asked.

"You know something I don't?" The Wizard raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying, just because you wish something to be true, doesn't mean it is," the witch said.

"Point. So how comes our guest?" He wanted to know.

"On time as it were. The last report from the Tin Man says she's bought it hook, line, and sinker. Between the bad press that I fabricated and his own hatred, Dorothy won't know what end is up," Morrible smirked.

"Excellent my dear. Most excellent," the Wizard chuckled.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Shout out to James Birdsong. So glad you enjoyed the last few chapters. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"We've called this meeting because word has reached our spies that the Wizard has claimed a new champion who will supposedly help Oz be rid of the Witch," the leader of the Resistance, Connor, spoke to the group that had gathered. The entire group had moved into one of the larger caverns so they could all hear. Elphaba and Fiyero had learned over the last two weeks that no one went by their last names. First names allowed familiarity but it was not enough to turn anyone in should they be caught during an operation.

"Last I checked, Miss Elphaba was the most powerful person in Oz. Who did they find?" One man who went by the name Aziz asked.

"A girl named Dorothy. She fell out of the sky," Connor wasn't sure he believed it.

"Her house landed on my sister and killed her," Elphaba clenched her fists.

"I am truly sorry to hear it," he said.

"The Munchkins were not. They danced in the streets and sang," the green woman frowned.

"We all know how Munchkins are," another man, Basil, frowned.

"There is no argument there. However, she has the Tin Man as her protector," Connor pushed the conversation back the way it needed to go.

"I had heard talk of him. He's real?" A woman named Leilani wanted to know.

"I accidentally created him. My sister tried to use a spell to stop him from leaving her. I tried to reverse it but turning him into the Tin Man was the best I could do," the green woman heaved a sigh. Then Chistery tugged on her dress and she looked down at him. He was quickly signing away to her and everyone was watching.

"You're too good to me," she said to him. He hugged her legs and she bent down and hugged him. She was glad that he had managed to convince his brothers and sisters to join the Resistance movement. They were now safe and the group welcomed them in once they understood a little more about them. Everyone in the group were concerned about new members and Elphaba had been proud that Chistery and the others had handled the transition period.

"Well how do we combat this new threat?" Aziz spoke up.

"He is made of actual metal and will rust. Perhaps it is time I try some weather magic of my own," Elphaba made a face.

"It's a thought; however, right now we're in the clear. No one knows where we are and there is no way to find us. The Gale Force caught onto Master Fiyero and Miss Elphaba's trail from the tunnel at the abandoned castle but got nowhere thanks to the rain we had ten days ago. They haven't found Will and even if they do, nothing in the cabin leads to us. Any attempt to engage these people needs to be far away from here. I'll not jeopardize our movement just because the Wizard thinks he can pull one over on us," Connor reminded them all.

"So we must be diligent when leaving the camp and should not engage," Basil suggested.

"Yes. Plus we need more details on this Dorothy. We have no idea if she has magical powers or the Wizard is just blowing smoke, as he's so good at. I want reconnaissance on the two as soon as possible. Dismissed," Connor said. Everyone began to disperse and that's when the group leader motioned to Elphaba and Fiyero to wait a moment. They did and Connor pulled them off to the side.

"We got news that your father is in bad shape, Fiyero. We don't have many details but from what I understand, it's not good," he said.

"Great Unnamed God," Fiyero heaved a sigh.

"I can't make this decision for you but should you decide to go home, know that you will be arrested and interrogated. Miss Elphaba, they'll shoot on sight. If you go, you might not be able to come back. Either way, let us know, and we'll do what we can to help," Connor told them. Elphaba thanked him and then grabbed Fiyero's hand.

"What should I do?" He asked.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The longer that Fiyero was away the longer Glinda began to believe what Morrible had been trying to tell her. She tried to keep the thoughts out of her head but it wasn't easy to do. Now as she sat in her office, avoiding the paperwork she was supposed to be doing, she wondered if there had been signs that she had missed.

"They found him Miss Glinda!" Her secretary, Betty, busted into the room without knocking.

"Fiyero?!" The blonde asked.

"Yes! He is a little worse for wear but safe at home in the Vinkus!" Betty was all excited.

"I must go to him then!" Glinda bolted out of her chair and was about to make a beeline for her room to grab some clothes when Morrible walked into the room.

"I assume you have heard the news?" She asked. Her presence took the wind out of Glinda's sails just a little bit.

"Yes and I am going to him. Now if you'll excuse me," the blonde made a move toward the door.

"You will take Lieutenant Balfour with you. Fiyero is to be interrogated before he can be allowed back into the fold," Morrible frowned.

"Then I will pack and fetch the Lieutenant," Glinda narrowed her eyes before pushing past the fish woman and heading for her room. Morrible wasn't sure she liked the Captain's appearance. While news of his father's troubles had been kept quiet, him showing up in the Vinkus, instead of on his way to the Emerald City didn't sit well with the witch. Still according to the report from the local Gale Force troops who'd found him, he was dehydrated, starving, and absolutely filthy. There were also cuts, scrapes, bruises, and an infected gash on his left arm. If he was working with the Wicked Witch then the outward signs certainly said otherwise.

Glinda and the Lieutenant landed in her bubble a few hours later and the Queen hugged the blonde, very glad to see her. She quickly explained that Fiyero was resting and would be able to talk in the morning. The Lieutenant asked to see the Prince anyway, promising not to disturb him much. The Queen agreed and then had a guard escort him down to the infirmary.

"How is the King? I wanted to come sooner but I could not get away," Glinda changed the subject.

"Better now that Fiyero is home, but I worry that will not be enough. The doctors are working hard to see what can be done," Queen Ayla smiled slightly.

"Perhaps I could help with my magic," the blonde offered.

"Is that not a risky venture?" Ayla asked.

"It can be but after speaking to the doctors, may be not so much," Glinda said. The Queen nodded and then led her to the King's room where the doctors were working.

Down in the infirmary, Fiyero had been given a private room, seeing as he was the Prince. The Lieutenant was led to it and he promised the doctor that he would not be long. The doctor agreed but warned him should he not like how long or if it seemed he was bothering the Prince, he would be hauled out of there by the Royal Guard, Gale Force or no Gale Force.

"Captain," Balfour saluted as he entered the room before shutting the door.

"Balfour is that you?" Fiyero asked.

"It is. Morrible has sent me to make sure you are still loyal to the Wizard," he said as he took a seat next to the bed.

"I risked life and limb to get away from her and you think I'm not still loyal?" Fiyero gave him a look.

"It is not for me to judge. Just question," Balfour told him.

"Cinnamon," the Prince spat and at once the look on Balfour's face changed.

"To which I reply bun," he said.

"Now that we got that out of the way, what does the fish woman really want?" Fiyero asked.

"She and the Wizard are planning something. Dorothy appears to be nothing more than a regular person. The Tin Man is consumed with rage for the Witch's blood and they are using that to continue the stories about the Witch's atrocities. My guess is that they want to get her to come out of hiding; killing her sister apparently didn't work and now that you're back I don't know what the next step is. Though I would imagine they want to vet your story six ways to Sunday," Balfour explained.

"When do you send this information along?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"I am to bring you back to the Emerald City as soon as humanly possible. I meet with my contact tonight," the Lieutenant said.

"Good. We'll leave in a few days. My father is not in good health," Fiyero frowned.

"Glinda has told me. Morrible has been trying to plant ideas in her head and I have yet to figure out what side she is on," Balfour frowned himself.

"I'll be on my guard then. Thank you for telling me. Now you had better get out of here before the doctor kicks you out. We'll talk tomorrow and I'll tell you the story," the Prince winked.

"Yes, sir," Balfour winked back.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: A shout out to James Birdsong for his review. Thanks and glad you liked it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Three days would pass before Glinda, Fiyero, and Balfour would leave the Vinkus. The blonde's magic would be of no help to the King so she promised to see if the Emerald Palace doctor had any ideas. Queen Ayla thanked her for trying and asked her to make sure her son stayed in one piece. Glinda promised she would try, though inwardly she feared what Morrible's actual plans for Fiyero were.

Arriving at the Emerald Palace just before dinner, Glinda landed the bubble just outside the front steps. Morrible soon exited the Palace followed by six guards. Fiyero looked at Balfour who had a questioning look on his face.

"Captain Tiggular, it is so good to see you are still with us!" Morrible smiled that fake smile of hers.

"I wasn't sure if I'd ever see the Emerald City or my precious Glinda ever again," he responded.

"According to his report, Lieutenant Balfour was impressed by your ability to get away from the Witch," the fish woman said.

"It was not easy, though I figure she lost interest after I faked drowning. You know she can't stand the water," Fiyero told her. So far she seemed to be buying the story.

"Indeed. What of the big cat?" Morrible hoped to trip him up.

"Apparently it doesn't know how to swim," he chuckled.

"Quite. Why don't you come inside and we'll continue this chat?" The witch suggested.

"I'm sure the Wizard will want to hear all about it," Fiyero plastered a smile on his face. He knew that he couldn't keep this up for long. Every time he looked at Morrible he wanted to vomit and he'd almost forgotten how hard it was to deal with Glinda. She'd been extra clingy and he was really missing Elphaba, the combination of the two had been almost too much to take. They walked inside and Balfour gave him a look, one he knew well. Either Morrible had an ace in the hole or there was something else going on that they did not know about since they were away.

"May I speak to the Royal Physician? My father could use some help and I need to make him aware of the treatments I was given back home," Fiyero said once they'd gotten inside the Palace.

"Have Lieutenant Balfour take you. Glinda, dear, I need you to follow me please," Morrible had used "please" and that suddenly made the blonde very suspicious. She did as she was told however, and followed Morrible and the soldiers into the great dining room.

"Yes Madame?" Glinda asked.

"I want you to put this in Fiyero's drink," the witch pulled out a vial of some odd colored liquid.

"What is it?" The blonde asked.

"A truth potion. He won't be able to tell a lie once it takes effect and then we'll get the real story," Morrible put it in her hand.

"Do you really think he's lying to us? Why bother to try and escape the Witch then? Why take the risk she'd kill him if he never intended on coming back to the Emerald City?" The blonde questioned her motives.

"Do you want him to marry you and know that he's yours completely or do you want to find out later he betrayed us all? Hmm?" Morrible gave her a look which basically said that Glinda had no choice. The blonde only nodded and she took her seat at the table while the servants began to bring out the drinks and first course of the meal. Once Fiyero's drink was placed next to her, she poured the liquid into his dark red wine. She couldn't even tell that it had gone in there.

A few minutes later, Fiyero arrived with Balfour and they took their seats. He smiled at Glinda before taking a sip of the drink. Now it was only a matter of time before the truth came out.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Shout outs to Indy's Green Hat and James Birdsong. Thank you so much for your reviews. So glad you liked it. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"I don't like it," Elphaba frowned. She, Chistery, Basil, and a Sparrow named Charlie had been following Fiyero on his journey from a distance. The remainder of the Flying Monkeys were following behind and waiting for word from their leader via Charlie before moving to the next target. Currently, the group was sitting in a tree not far from the Emerald Palace walls. Darkness gave them cover and with any luck, they could swoop in and rescue Fiyero.

"Well I think if they were going to hoist him by his own petard they would have done so already," Basil pointed out. Charlie was still out bringing the Monkeys up to speed and right now they had no backup, so they were all glad nothing had happened yet.

"Agreed but we both know that Fiyero is no master manipulator. That's Morrible's job," She continued to frown.

"Good thing I gave Balfour the potion you made then eh?" Basil smirked.

"I hope it works," Elphaba nodded.

"So how is this going to work? I mean I know we brought reinforcements but we're looking at a solid contingent of Gale Force down there," her companion swallowed.

"We need to be clear of the Palace by daybreak. If we get spotted, it's all over. You said you have a place to hide?" She asked.

"My contact in the city will offer me cover should you need to charge in, magic ablazin'. I don't like the idea that you're flying in there with the Monkeys," Basil admitted.

"No choice if it comes down to it. They'll execute him for treason if I don't," Elphaba pointed out.

"The Monkeys are in position outside the city walls," Charlie announced as he landed on Chistery's shoulder.

"Good…" the green woman trailed off as she saw room lights come on and Glinda and Fiyero walk out the balcony doors. Her focus zoomed in on them as she could see them talking.

"Wish we knew what they were saying," Basil sighed as he watched them as well. Suddenly, Glinda shoved Fiyero. They weren't talking, they were arguing, over what those in the tree could only guess. Now Fiyero was waving his hands in the air and the two started shouting even more. Their argument was drawing the guards who were on the walls' attention.

"I don't like this," Elphaba was getting nervous.

"What's he doing? He was supposed to slip in and be our spy. If he's not careful…" Basil didn't finish his thought as they both saw Fiyero climb up on the balcony's railing.

"Holy hell," Charlie murmured. It was killing Elphaba to not fly in there and snatch him but they had to let this play out. Suddenly, Glinda falls to her knees and it's obvious that she's crying. Fiyero gets down off of the railing and goes to comfort her.

"That was close," Basil heaved a sigh.

"I'll say," Elphaba said, trying to get her heartrate back down to where it belongs.

"You think he convinced her of whatever he was trying to convince her of?" Charlie asked.

"For now. It was a bad mistake to send him in there," the green woman frowned.

"Morrible won't let him out of her sight until she's absolutely convinced he is telling the truth," Basil said.

"Then in the morning, I had best see if I could get a message from him," Charlie winked.

"I would agree, but be careful. Basil, you better get out of here. We'll rendezvous back in this tree tomorrow night if everything goes according to plan. If not, well I guess you'll know," Elphaba said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Basil gave her a quick hug and then quickly climbed down the tree and disappeared off into the night. Elphaba and Chistery took off to meet up with the other Flying Monkeys while Charlie hunkered down in the tree, able to blend in with the other wildlife.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Glad you liked it James Birdsong! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

The next night, Basil climbed back up into the tree to find Elphaba, Chistery, and Charlie already waiting. He settled into a spot as comfortably as he could and then handed everyone some food that he'd brought with him.

"Your friend?" Elphaba asked in a hushed tone.

"She likes to bake," Basil chuckled. Chistery tapped him on the shoulder and smiled; evidence of the baked good he'd been given all over his face.

"She's good at it," Elphaba smiled as well.

"I'll say," Charlie agreed.

"So what's the poop with our fearless Prince?" Basil wanted to know.

"He is attempting to get permission to leave the Emerald Palace and head back to the Vinkus, given his father's condition. He promised to signal once he knew what was going on," Charlie explained.

"I got to thinking that should Fiyero be exposed, where it leaves Lieutenant Balfour," the male Résistance member said.

"He should be fine. Fiyero managed to pass his lies off to Morrible, Glinda the Good, and the Wizard, and was apparently convincing enough for the Wizard to send out a notice to all of Oz that the Prince was back safely. They aren't going to be able to blame the Lieutenant for being fooled since they were too and they passed that onto everyone in the entire realm. Besides, they'll need someone to lead the Gale Force and Balfour is the only Lieutenant on the Force," Elphaba told him.

"I have to be honest, I was really surprised they released a statement," Basil shook his head.

"My guess is that Morrible somehow slipped him a truth potion, which is why I counteracted it with the potion you gave to Balfour. Neither she nor the Wizard would think that anyone could withstand the potion. Plus I'm willing to bet that the Wizard isn't ready to piss off the Vinkus just yet," the green woman smirked.

"The Vinkus would wipe the floor with the Gale Force," Charlie chuckled.

"That they would. I wish we could get them on our side," Basil said.

"Anything happens to Fiyero and trust me, the Vinkus will not hesitate to act," Elphaba told them. She had been keeping her eyes on the Palace and the grounds and now she pointed to the gate which was opening across the compound.

"Someone coming in this late at night?" Basil raised an eyebrow.

"It's the Tin Man and Dorothy," Charlie frowned.

"Back from being unable to find me. I don't like this at all," Elphaba shook her head as they watched Glinda and Fiyero come out to meet them. Basil wasn't sure what was going on but suddenly both Elphaba and Chistery were out of the tree. He watched in fascination as Fiyero dodged a swing of the Tin Man's ax. The metal monstrosity took another swing, this time it was aimed at Glinda. He was misdirected as Elphaba hit him in the head with her boot and Chistery flew hard into with his shoulder. Tin Man turned around and tried to swing at his attackers but he missed. The Gale Force didn't know what to do as firing their guns could harm one of the Wizard's beloved helpers. Chistery took the opportunity to knock the Tin Man down as he was bent over. With the metal man down, the Gale Force started to aim their guns at the Witch and Chistery.

"Fae!" Fiyero shouted a warning and she swung on her broom on a dime. She reached for him and he jumped up onto the back of the broom.

"Chistery!" Elphaba shouted to her companion. The sounds of the other Flying Monkeys filled the skies and the Gale Force turned their attention to the hoard. Chistery leapt into the sky and screeched for his brothers and sisters to turn back. Quickly the group made their way toward the Palace walls. The Gale Force opened fire and Glinda watched helplessly as her beloved flew off with Elphaba in a hail of gunfire.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A shout out to James Birdsong. So glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this chapter too. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"What the hell happened out there?" The Wizard was stewing and pacing in the throne room. A still much shaken Glinda, a very confused and frightened Dorothy, and a pissed off Morrible were there with him.

"He took a swing at me with his ax and Fiyero…" Glinda's knees were wavering and the guards at the door rushed forward to help her into a nearby chair.

"Fiyero was working with the Witch! As I suspected!" Morrible barked.

"You gave him truth serum!" The Wizard pointed out and she immediately clamped her mouth shut, not sure how Fiyero beat the potion. There was a knock on the door and the Wizard told the guards to get it.

"Lieutenant Balfour, sir," the one guard announced.

"Lieutenant, please tell me you have good news," Oscar said.

"The Tin Man is in custody and locked up downstairs. The Witch and the Monkeys are much faster in the air than we are on the ground. Sergeant Khalil and his men gave chase but lost them in the dark," Balfour explained.

"Has the Tin Man said anything? Why did he attempt to harm the Prince and Lady Glinda?" The Wizard wanted to know.

"He is filled with rage sir. I can't get a straight answer out of him. He just keeps repeating - "She's supposed to be with me". I can only assume he means Lady Glinda but I would have no idea why she would be with him," Balfour said.

"So he was upset that the Prince was with Lady Glinda? He's been with her since Shiz!" Morrible finally spoke up again. Glinda perked up. It was what the fish woman had said.

"It couldn't be…" she murmured.

"Couldn't be what?" Dorothy asked, still very confused and no one was filling her in.

"Lieutenant, I need to see the prisoner," the blonde stood up, suddenly finding the courage to be firm.

"Do you think that's wise ma'am? He tried to kill you," Balfour wasn't sure he liked this idea and looked at the Wizard and Morrible.

"He's in a cell correct? You took away his ax?" She asked.

"Yes to both," he nodded.

"Glinda, dear, I'm not sure it's a good idea. You almost died," the Wizard said.

"From your so-called Witch Hunter. All he managed to do was flush out the Witch, lose her, and have her take my fiancée away, again!" Glinda spat.

"He called to her. I think it's time to admit that he's betrayed you. He betrayed everyone, all for that green-skinned abomination. I'm so sorry Glinda," Oscar put a hand on your shoulder.

"That green-skinned abomination just saved him from certain death at the hands of your crazy metal man, so forgive me if I don't exactly believe that anyone in this room has my best interests at heart," with that the blonde strode out of the room. Balfour looked at the others in the room and then took off after her.

Meanwhile, having left the Gale Force in the dust, the Flying Monkeys found trees to perch in and rest. Chistery took a quick count and found that only a few minor injuries had occurred and would not impede the continued journey.

"It's a good thing that the Gale Force are terrible shots," Elphaba said. She was breathing heavy and put her hand on her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Fiyero asked.

"I'm having pains but I'm not sure why," she told him.

"I don't either but you need to see a doctor," he was very concerned.

"The camp is at least a few hours away. Let's get moving," Elphaba said but as she went to move, she cried out.

"Oh you are not going anywhere," Fiyero shook his head.

"We can't stay up in the trees. We're exposed up here," she doubled over again and that's when she felt wet. Reaching down to her lap, she felt the fabric and when her hand turned over it was covered in blood.

"Yero…" that was the last thing she remembered before she passed out.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: A shout out to James Birdsong. Glad you liked that last chapter. Thanks so much!**

 **A/N2: A shout out to my anonymous reviewer. Chapter 11 holds the answer to your question. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

The next thing Elphaba remembers is waking up in a strange place. It was dark out but she couldn't be sure if that was because it was still night or if it was the next night. She tried to get up and then found a sturdy hand on her shoulder.

"Best if you don't do that Miss Elphaba. Your body has been through a lot in the last day. You were unconscious for almost twenty four hours," the man said. He was most definitely not Fiyero and she immediately grew concerned as the man let go of her shoulder and lit a few candles on the table next to the bed she was in. Then he sat back down in the chair on the other side of the table.

"Who are you? What happened? Where am I?" She asked.

"Prince Fiyero said you'd have a lot of questions. I am Doctor Magi, Royal Vinkun Physician. We are hidden away out at my farm house," he explained.

"So you'll be turning me into the Gale Force then," Elphaba said.

"Only if the Queen orders me to but I don't think she will," the doctor told her. The green skinned woman gave him a look like he was crazy.

"You saved the Prince from certain death at the hands of the Wizard's Tin Man therefore the Queen is indebted to you. So while you are persona non grata in the Emerald City, you are a friend to the Vinkus," Magi smiled. Elphaba relaxed slightly. There was a knock on the door and the doctor stood and went to it.

"Your Highness," he bowed and let Queen Ayla into the room.

"Your Highness!" Elphaba was very surprised to see her.

"Relax Miss Elphaba. I mean you no harm," the tall woman smiled slightly. She had long brown hair and was dressed as though she'd just been out riding a horse – in pants and a shirt, rather than a dress. From behind her Fiyero appeared.

"Yero," the green woman was relieved to see him.

"Fae," he went to her bedside and sat down before leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"The doctor was filling me in but I feel he left something out," Elphaba told him.

"I made him promise that he would let me talk to you," Fiyero admitted.

"What happened to me? Is the…" she didn't get to finish because she could see from his change in demeanor something was very wrong.

"We lost the baby," he said. Tears welled up in Elphaba's eyes. Not once during her childhood had she thought that children would have been a possibility for her. When they had found out that she was pregnant, fear was her first reaction given their situation, but now she couldn't hold back the grief that washed over her.

"I'm so very sorry, Fae," Fiyero gently pulled her close and let her cry. The Queen and the doctor left the room, allowing them to grieve together.

The next morning, after they ate breakfast, the Queen sat with the two young people. There was much to discuss, especially since the news had broken that Fiyero was a traitor to the Wizard. Word had made its way to the Vinkus than most of the rest of Oz knew too which meant travelling anywhere would be next to impossible. Fiyero said that he'd made sure the Flying Monkeys had travelled away from the Vinkus after dropping them off at the doctor's house so they should be safe by now.

"I expect that any day now I will be getting a letter or a visit from the Wizard. He'll be ordering me to give you up Fiyero. He'll also be assuming that Miss Elphaba is somewhere nearby and order that the Gale Force search the Vinkus from top to bottom. Of course, I will not let that stand," Ayla said.

"Please, you mustn't endanger your people. If I give myself up, they will more than likely let Fiyero go," Elphaba said. Her beloved could tell that she was in no frame of mind and wished that they didn't have to be talking about this but he knew his mother was right. The Gale Force was probably already on its way.

"I will let you do no such thing. Given Tahir's health, I have been in talks with the Council. We've been trying to find a way to break away from the Emerald City. Should Tahir pass from this world, everyone is concerned that the Wizard would try and take the opportunity to make us bow to him as he did with the Munchkins. We, as a people, will not stand for it. Slowly, we have been closing our borders with a large fence and fortifying every fort in the country," Ayla told them.

"Mother…" Fiyero couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I will do what is best for my people and for no one else should the occasion call for it. We have been trying to approach Gillikin and to forge an alliance but until it is confirmed that Glinda is not a Wizard sympathizer, we haven't made a move. I suppose that her position is moot now given the fact that you two are together," the Queen said. Elphaba looked at Fiyero who was just as dumbfounded as she was. They didn't get chance to ask her any more questions when Doctor Magi walked into the room holding a piece of paper in his hand delivered by Bird.

"It has begun your Highness. Lady Glinda is at the Palace requesting to speak with you," he explained.

"You two stay here. The Doctor and I will return using the ruse of looking for herbs for Tahir. I will send word when I know what's going on," and with that the Queen was gone.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: A shout out to James Birdsong - you are far too kind. Thank you so much.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

"I'm not sure I can help you Glinda. He seemed perfectly fine when he was here. He certainly didn't tell me that he was working with the Wicked Witch," Ayla told the blonde. They had retired to her private study for tea and sandwiches.

"I fear all is lost. The Wizard will not stand for such a brazen act…" Glinda didn't get to finish as the Queen interrupted her.

"From what I understand, the Wizard hardly has a leg to stand on. The Witch saved Fiyero from almost certain death at the hands of the metal monstrosity supposedly hunting the Witch. Not only did the Gale Force then fail to capture the Wicked one but the Tin Man then took a swing at you. I highly doubt the people of the Emerald City will stand for the attempted murder of their beloved benevolent witch and the failure to capture the other. I know there is already talk of the Munchkins reevaluating their thoughts on the Wizard's terms," that last part was a lie but if the news got back to the Wizard and Morrible then perhaps they would tip their hand a little.

"You don't seem worried about your son and my fiancé," Glinda pointed out.

"As Queen, I can't afford to show weakness. Not while my husband's health dwindles and my son's treachery is made known to all of Oz. I must lead the Vinkus as I see fit and I will do so to the exclusion of all else, if that's what it takes. The Arjiki are not soft people but you know this already," Ayla said.

"So then we make no effort to clear Fiyero?" Glinda asked.

"As you said, the Wizard will not stand for it. He sent you here to soften me up before he sends the Gale Force knocking on my door," the Queen pointed out. The blonde went to open her mouth but stopped. Somehow there wasn't any point in denying what the Queen said, despite the Wizard's promises to do otherwise.

"I think this is your last opportunity to make a stand Glinda. Are you with Fiyero or are you with the Wizard?" Ayla wanted to know. Again the blonde went to open her mouth but stopped herself short.

"Your silence speaks volumes," the Queen frowned. It was as she feared. Glinda had been under the thumb of the Wizard for too long. She knew nothing else and wasn't prepared to make the leap that Elphaba had. Fiyero had explained the green woman's story to his mother while Elphaba was unconscious – the real story – not the one fed to the public. Ayla knew that if Fiyero was convinced and had so openly committed an act punishable by death that he must be telling the truth. To be honest, how else could she explain why Elphaba hadn't blasted him off the face of the Earth? He was the man in charge of hunting her and that would have been reason enough to kill him outright. Yet here they were hiding in the Vinkus, having just lost a baby that they obviously wanted.

"I can't stand the fact that Fiyero doesn't love me," Glinda finally blurted out. The Queen wasn't sure how to answer considering she knew whom her son really loved.

"But is that enough to join the Wizard?" She asked. Suddenly, the blonde burst into tears. Ayla took her in her arms and held her. The poor girl was trapped and she knew it, which made it even worse.

"He said that the Wizard ordered him to do it but he couldn't," Glinda blubbered.

"What?" Ayla didn't understand what she meant.

"Boq. The Wizard ordered him to kill me," Glinda clarified but only somewhat.

"Who is Boq?" Ayla was still confused. The blonde in her arms looked up at her.

"He is the Tin Man. He was made that way by the Wicked Witch. Boq said that he was supposed to kill me while we were hunting for the Witch and then make it sound like the Witch had done it. It would have turned everyone against the Witch once and for all and then the Wizard would have total control of Oz. He is so angry at the Witch for turning him into that thing but he couldn't do it. He says that his hatred for her had never washed away his love for me so he took a chance and committed the act in public, not knowing that the Witch was nearby," Glinda explained.

"He may have just saved your life Glinda. Now if something happens to you, there will be no one to blame, especially since the Witch chose Fiyero over you. If she intended to harm anyone, she never took the opportunity, and she had quite the opportunity," the Queen pointed out.

"A selfless last act. His attempt on my life will be met with harsh punishment," the blonde said.

"He made his bed; you cannot blame yourself for that. What you do next is going to define the rest of your life," Ayla pressed. Before she could get an answer though there was a knock on the door and the Queen bade the person to enter.

"Your Highness our perimeter has been breached. The Gale Force approaches from the far eastern gate," it was Captain Boran of the Vinkun Army. He'd been installed as head of the Palace Guard while Fiyero was away.

"It seems we have no choice then. Prepare for battle. I'll not give that bastard anything. If he thinks he can try and strong arm the sovereignty of the Vinkus then he is sorely mistaken," Ayla ordered.

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

A Falcon landed on the window of Doctor Magi's house. He poked his head around and cautiously entered the through the open glass. It looked like he was in the kitchen and the room was empty.

"Prince Fiyero…" he called out, not too loudly, in case someone else was there.

"Yes?" Fiyero answered as he moved from the living room into the kitchen.

"Humberto, at your service, your Highness. Your mother sends urgent news," the Falcon told him.

"What's happened?" The Prince asked, now very concerned. Humberto handed him a quickly scrawled note.

"Gale Force has breached our Eastern border. Preparing for war. Lay low until I send for you," he read aloud. This made Elphaba move from her chair into the kitchen.

"Miss Elphaba," Humberto bowed his head. She smiled at him and scratched his head.

"We're supposed to lay low? You know who I am?" Elphaba asked both of the males in the room.

"Mom thinks it would be best and I have to agree with her," Fiyero told her.

"There is no Animal alive that has not heard of you Miss Elphaba. You are our savior," Humberto explained.

"A bit of a reach on both accounts. If I turn myself in, this all ends. No one else has to get hurt," she said.

"No way am I letting you go. We all know what happens if you turn yourself in," the Prince shook his head.

"Good thing I called in back up then eh?" Humberto asked. They both turned to look at him, confused as to what he could be talking about. The Falcon then turned his head out of the window and screeched at the top of his lungs. Suddenly the familiar sounds of horses' hooves and feet trampling the ground could be heard. Fiyero and Elphaba went to the window and out of the forest behind the Doctor's house came men and Animals.

"The Resistance?" Fiyero asked.

"I reached out to them when you two arrived at the Doctor's. I thought we might need to spirit Miss Elphaba away to safety," Humberto explained. Elphaba walked out of the house's backdoor and the first thing she saw was Brrr bounding up to her.

"Miss Elphaba!" He was so happy to see her that he reared up on his hind legs and put his front paws on her shoulders.

"It's good to see you too Brrr," she said as she pressed her face into his chest.

"How far it is to the Palace from here?" Connor rode up on his horse and quickly dismounted. He was saddle-sore from riding for almost two days without stop.

"About thirty minutes by horse. Are you sure you want to do this?" Fiyero asked, quickly realizing that almost the entire Resistance was there from the caves. Their true number would never be known considering the spies and hideouts that were dotted throughout Oz.

"If the Queen intends to make a stand than so do we. However we need to be on the move and inside the Palace walls before the Gale Force arrives," Connor told them.

"Then we'd better move out. Humberto, fly ahead and warn my mother we're coming," the Prince turned to the Falcon.

"All of you your Highness? Your mother…" he started.

"I know but we can't stand by. Now go," Fiyero said. Humberto gave a quick salute and was off into the air.

"I'll get my broom," Elphaba said before Brrr let go of her.

"Did someone bring my rifle?" Fiyero asked.

"Here it is," Aziz held it up.

"Excellent. Let's get a move on," the Prince said.

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Fiyero, Elphaba, I really wished you had listened to me," his mother said as she walked up to the group that had been allowed through the Palace gates. The lower town had been emptied and all the civilians were safe inside as the Gale Force marched closer.

"No chance of that happening, since the Resistance showed up. This is our chance to make a stand and we're taking it. If anything happened to you or Elphaba, I'd never forgive myself. How is Dad? Where's Glinda?" He asked.

"Your father is holding his own. Glad to hear that you did not betray your conscience. As for Glinda, she's dealing with a lot of her own demons at the moment. Apparently, the Tin Man told her that the Wizard intended to have her killed while hunting Miss Elphaba. Then he'd blame it on the Witch and the Wizard would use her death as a rallying cry to try and squash anyone who got in his way," Ayla filled him in.

"Great Unnamed God," Fiyero clenched his fists.

"I tried to warn her that the Wizard could not be trusted but I think her fear overrode her instincts. While she is my friend and I love her, she would not defy the Wizard, especially if she thought her family was counting on her. Defying them would seem like an act of treason whereas I had no such qualms," Elphaba frowned. Connor walked up to the group after having his horse taken to be fed and watered.

"Your Highness," he bowed.

"Sir, I thank you for your willingness to assist in this matter. We're going to need all hands on deck for what is coming. We've been alerting all garrisons to be prepared should something happen to us but I certainly hope it won't come to that, especially with your help," Ayla smiled at him.

"You'll forgive me but with Miss Elphaba here, I think that the Gale Force is in for a rude awakening," Connor smiled back.

"I would concur but the man power may still be needed. Captain Boran is leading the charge so if you would consult with him as to where your troops can be of most use, I would be forever grateful. Fiyero and Elphaba will stay with me for the time being," the Queen explained.

"Very good your Highness," Connor bowed again and then headed back in the direction he came. Fiyero, Ayla, and Elphaba moved back inside the Palace. The Queen then led them to the Royal Private Quarters where they stopped in to see King Tahir. The room was lavish and plush – more so than the Emerald Palace and Elphaba had never seen anything like it.

"Fiyero, your mother tells me you've been busy," he said. The man looked very thin and ghastly pale, not at all like Fiyero described him.

"Oh you know me Dad," he smirked.

"I do. This must be the young lady that you have been chasing all over Oz," Tahir smiled slightly.

"Your Highness," Elphaba curtseyed.

"Please nothing so formal, Miss Elphaba. Dad will do just fine, if that's ok with you," he said.

"Of course, Dad," she couldn't help but smile. Her own father had never been so cordial to her.

"Wish I could be of more help but I'm afraid whatever I've come down with is not letting go," the King said.

"I mean no disrespect to Doctor Magi but I'm beginning to wonder just how this illness came about," Elphaba suddenly told them.

"What do you mean?" Ayla asked.

"Well it is a bit suspicious that a man, once so healthy and vital, suddenly became bedridden and lost almost half of his body weight. Who has been preparing his food?" The green woman wanted to know.

"The cook but he's been in our employ for decades, I highly doubt he's poisoning my husband," the Queen said.

"Perhaps not intentionally. Between Morrible and the Wizard, I would not put anything past them, especially since they tried to have Glinda killed," Elphaba frowned.

"Then right after we handle the Gale Force, we'll look into this," Ayla nodded.

"Stay focused on the Gale Force and worry about me later. How much more time do we have before they arrive?" Tahir wanted to know.

"Darkness approaches. I would say by midday tomorrow if we're lucky," Fiyero frowned.

"Stay on your toes and stay safe," the King said.

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: A shout out to James Birdsong for your review! So glad you liked those chapters. We still have a few more to go, so thanks for reading!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

The morning came all too quickly and Elphaba stood out on the balcony that was off of Fiyero's room. The two had spent the night together but they hardly slept. Elphaba's mind wouldn't shut off and Fiyero was worried about her and his father. They had yet to see Glinda as the blonde had not left the room that the Queen had given her.

"We better get down to breakfast. It could be the last meal we have for a while," Fiyero said.

"You're probably right," Elphaba rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed. Fiyero worked just as quickly and they headed down to the dining room. They were both surprised to find Glinda there and she was surprised to see them, especially since the green woman's hand was being held in the Prince's.

"So Morrible was right," Glinda said.

"About what?" Fiyero gave her a look.

"You were cheating on me," the blonde narrowed her eyes.

"No, we weren't even in a relationship. Can you remember the last time we went on a date? Or even spent quality time together? I tried to tell you Glinda but you didn't want to hear it. I've been in love with Elphaba since Shiz and that has never changed," he told her.

"So I was just a pawn to you. Something to use and then dispose of when you were done," Glinda stood up from her seat.

"You were the only way I could keep an eye on Elphaba and help her to get away from the Wizard, and for that I do apologize, but I don't think I need to tell you how aligning yourself with the Wizard could have been hazardous to your health," Fiyero said.

"I know that there is a lot to discuss but we don't have the time or the energy to waste. The Gale Force will be upon us by lunch but I fear that might be pushing it," Elphaba spoke up.

"You knew I had feelings for him! And you still went behind my back!" Glinda rounded on the green woman.

"It was not intentional Glinda! Do you really think I would do that to you? By the time I realized my feelings, you had already stayed behind at the Emerald Palace and I was on the run. Now please, let us stay focused on the task at hand. The Gale Force is breathing down our necks and if we don't succeed then none of this will matter," her friend said.

"She's right. We need to stay focused. There are hundreds of people depending on us today. If the Wizard wins then all of Oz is done for," Fiyero pleaded with the blonde.

"Prince Fiyero!" A young corporal skidded into the room before Glinda could say another word.

"What is it?" He turned to the soldier.

"The Gale Force is only an hour away but an army rides in from the Northeast! They will be here in less than thirty minutes!" The young man explained.

"Have you alerted my mother?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"She sent me to get you," he explained.

"All right. Sound the alarm. Everyone to their battle stations," the Prince said. The corporal gave a quick salute before running out of the room.

"You heard him ladies. It would seem the Wizard still has a few tricks up his sleeves," Fiyero heaved a sigh.

"So much for breakfast," Elphaba grabbed a fresh roll off the table and she and Fiyero headed out of the room. Glinda slowly followed; still unsure of just what she was doing there or why she even existed.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"I can hear them which means they're within minutes of coming into view," Fiyero said as he and Elphaba stood on top the wall that separated the Palace and its grounds from the outside world.

"Chistery!" Elphaba called to the Flying Monkey and he flew up to her.

"Can you fly a little reconnaissance for us? Troop numbers and the color of the flags they are flying would be a huge help," she asked him. He gave a salute and took to the skies.

"He deserves a metal when this is all over," Fiyero said.

"I'd settle for having him finally being able to talk," she told him.

"That would be nice too," he nodded before continuing,

"I hate to say it but do we need to be concerned about Glinda? She is not in a good place right now and one bad decision in the heat of battle could get a lot of people killed."

"I'd prefer not to think about it but you are right. Your mother graciously said she'd keep her in the castle, away from the action, for as long as she could," Elphaba frowned. That's when she spotted Chistery on his way back. She swallowed hard and waited for him to land. The moment he did, he began signing away.

"Two thousand men… fifty on horseback… twenty cannons… and…" Elphaba trailed off, confused by the last symbol.

"What do you mean?" She asked him and Chistery signed again.

"All right, clue me in," Fiyero said.

"He made the sign for Glinda. Did you mean Gillikin?" The green woman suggested. The Flying Monkey put his index finger on his nose.

"Gillikinese troops? That can't be good," Fiyero frowned as he turned his attention to the ramparts where men were beginning to ready themselves. The troops had come into view but nerves on the Vinkun side remained like steel, as had been ingrained into them for generations. They were the fiercest fighters in all of Oz and everyone knew it.

"They're stopping just out of catapult range," Fiyero frowned before shouting to the troops,

"Hold your fire! No one shoot until I give the order!" That's when Elphaba saw a Bird flying directly to their location. Fiyero grabbed his rifle and cocked it.

"I come in peace! Lord Highmuster Arduenna wishes to speak with Queen Ayla! Miss Elphaba!" The Falcon practically fell out of the sky, surprised at the green woman's appearance behind the safety of the Vinkun Palace walls. Chistery jumped to save him and brought him to Elphaba and Fiyero.

"We wish no quarrel with the Gillikin. The Gale Force will be here within thirty minutes, so either turn around or get inside the Palace walls. We understand if Lord Arduenna wants no part…" the Falcon put up a wing to silence Fiyero.

"You misunderstand Prince Fiyero. We were invited. Connor sent his regards and his alert and we came," he said.

"Damn," Fiyero looked at Elphaba not realizing the reach of the Resistance's leader.

"Then quickly get the troops moving inside the gates. We need everyone in battle positions," Elphaba smiled at the Bird. He gave a quick salute before leaving. Fiyero shouted down to the men operating the gates,

"Open the gates! Let them in!" He then turned to Chistery and asked the Flying Monkey to get his mother and Glinda. Chistery nodded and headed for the castle.

"You don't think this is a trap do you?" Elphaba suddenly grew nervous.

"If it is, then I doubt Lord Arduenna would want inside. He'd be trapping his own troops and we'd slaughter them. Still, since he doesn't know what the Wizard tried to do to his daughter, I suggest we tell him. Come on, we better meet him once he's inside the gates," Fiyero said. Elphaba nodded and followed him down the steps.

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Lieutenant Balfour sat on his horse and looked uneasily at the Vinkun Palace walls from the safety of the woods. He'd been charged to lead the Gale Force into the Vinkus and to deliver the Wizard's ultimatum. The troops behind him were supposed to be insurance that the Queen didn't do anything stupid. The problem was he knew that the Queen had been building up the Vinkun defenses, something he did not bother to share with the Wizard. The Resistance needed the Vinkus on their side if they were to win this war.

"Everything seems quiet," Sergeant Khalil commented, riding up behind his leader on his horse.

"Too quiet," Balfour frowned. Something was up and the little voice in the back of his head told him that he was about to be screwed over. He could not reveal that he was part of the Resistance and join the Vinkuns as he would be shot by his own troops. If he did not reveal his part in the Resistance then he'd probably be shot with the rest of the Gale Force that followed him.

"Shall we attempt contact? We have cover here in the woods and if we send one or two men to deliver the message then we would know what their game is," Khalil suggested.

"All right, pick which two should die first," Balfour told him.

"Sir?" The Sergeant looked at him.

"You know as well as I do, that Gale Force soldiers never travel in groups of less than five. If anyone sees two men, they will know there are more and shoot them on sight, betting on the others to show themselves. I'd prefer we not go that route. There's no way of knowing how many troops are behind those walls without giving away our position and they have the more defensible ground," the Lieutenant frowned.

"Then what should we do?" Khalil asked.

"I'll go. They'll be less likely to shoot an officer since it's a capital offense and we don't always travel with large groups of soldiers. Of course if that turns out not to be the case then you take the men and get the hell out of here. If I get shot then the Wizard will have his answer," Balfour told him.

"I don't like this plan," the Sergeant said.

"You're a good man Khalil. It's been an honor," Balfour saluted him before digging his heels into his horse and charging out into the open.

"The honor was mine," Khalil frowned as he watched the Lieutenant head for the Vinkun Palace walls. He made it a good portion of the way before there was a sound of a gunshot. Balfour fell off his horse and the animal got spooked and started to run. Men quickly exited the Palace gates and scooped him up. They also chased his horse down and brought it inside as well. It took every fiber of Khalil's body to not charge in there and avenge his friend.

"You were right old friend. I guess we do have our answer," he frowned before turning to the remaining soldiers.

"We're heading back to the Emerald City. If war is what the Vinkus wants, it is war they will get," he told them.

"What about the Lieutenant? We can't just leave him to them to do whatever they want to him!" Private Basheer objected.

"That's why you are a Private still. Our Lieutenant just sacrificed himself so that we may live to fight another day. Now back to the Emerald City. The Wizard will want to know that his loyal subjects are trying to start something. I know he will intend to finish it," Khalil told them. They all quickly saluted and turned tail for the Emerald City.

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Is he all right?" Elphaba asked as she rushed over to the group that had gathered.

"Fiyero needs to not be such a good shot," Lieutenant Balfour moaned, holding his shoulder.

"If I wasn't such a good shot, you'd be dead," the Prince pointed out. Balfour rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement, knowing his friend was right. Elphaba shook her head and got to helping the poor wounded man.

"Pardon my ignorance but why did we not kill him? No offense son," Lord Arduenna said to the wounded soldier. He'd explained his position once he'd made it inside the Palace walls and Queen Ayla had welcomed him into the fold. Word had been sent to Gillikin of an accord and they were awaiting a reply. The Queen was about to have him and his daughter speak when they'd been informed about the Gale Force Lieutenant.

"Balfour is part of the Resistance," Fiyero explained.

"Jolly good. Though now his "death" will be causing more trouble, would it not?" Arduenna asked.

"It would not have mattered. When Queen Ayla told myself and my sergeant that the Wizard could go suck an egg, we had orders to arrest her. People would have died in the process. At least now, I can give you my insight and we've probably bought ourselves at least five days, maybe even a week before they return," Balfour spoke up. Elphaba had removed the bullet from his shoulder and was now using another healing spell to stop the bleeding and seal the wound.

"How are your ribs?" The green woman interrupted.

"Not great," Balfour admitted. The faked fall from the horse was more painful than he'd realized, especially since the bullet had been removed.

"Ah well then. The Wizard must truly be off of his game if he thought that the Queen would roll over for him," Glinda's father frowned.

"He knew she wouldn't. If we could not successfully arrest her, which to be honest he knew we would not be able to, our orders were to kill as many as we could, that included the Queen," Balfour explained and grimaced at the same time.

"A suicide mission that he could spin to his advantage. Sounds about right," Fiyero clenched his fists and frowned.

"We need to get him inside. He needs rest and probably a decent meal," Elphaba told them effectively changing the subject.

"All right. Begin standard watch procedures. All civilians will be allowed to travel to their homes to grab any personal items that they had to leave behind but they are not allowed to stay home. Everyone needs to be back inside the walls by dark. All food shall be brought inside the walls and anyone with cooking experience should start inventory and dinner prep. Anyone who is not assisting with the civilians had better be digging more latrines or helping to dig ditches on the other sides of the walls. We need to fill those ditches with water to prevent ladders from being put up against the walls. Get the extra portcullis installed on the front gate. I want an inventory of ammunition and I want to meet with all troop commanders," Fiyero ordered Captain Boran.

"Yes, my Prince," Boran bowed.

"Come on Balfour. We'll get you up to the infirmary," Elphaba smiled at him as she and Fiyero helped the now healed but tired former Lieutenant inside. On their way to the infirmary, they bumped into Glinda.

"Lin, your dad is here. You should talk to him," Elphaba suggested.

"Popsicle is here?" The blonde didn't seem to believe it.

"Yes. He's here to help us defeat the Wizard," Fiyero smiled. They were hoping that would help her mood but it just seemed to sour it more.

"So everyone was lying to me?" She asked.

"What? How did your father lie to you?" Elphaba was confused but her answer ended up being a slap to the face. Her eyes went wide along with Fiyero's and Balfour's. They all watched her stalk off; unsure of just what was going through her head.

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

A few days passed and they prepared for the coming war. Scouts would go out and return bringing news that the Gale Force was indeed coming. They were able to give accurate troop numbers and weapons counts. Queen Ayla had all the borders closed; the big gates and fences would slow the Gale Force down but they would not stop them.

Meanwhile, Elphaba tried to stay focused on the tasks at hand but her mind refused to let her. She wanted to grieve for her child. She wanted to just curl up in a ball and cry until the hurt went away. _But if you don't defeat the Gale Force, other people's children will die_ , her brain reminded her. It was hardly something she could argue against. Every day the children from the lower town's laughter filled the air as they played, oblivious to anything but the moment they were in.

"Fae… Fae?" Fiyero's voice broke into her consciousness.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Are you ok?" Balfour asked, concerned by her behavior. They were in the middle of a conversation on the food levels and the readiness of the crops that had been growing in the royal garden. Ayla had insisted on fresh food for the Palace and paid the townspeople to take care of the crops when she became Queen. It had turned out to be quite the great idea considering the situation they were in now.

"I'm just tired I guess. Much like the rest of you," Elphaba brushed it off, stretching her back upright into her chair. The group had met in one of the smaller private dining rooms and had been eating lunch while talking.

"We'll all sleep better once this is over," Balfour smiled slightly.

"I would agree with that assessment. We must feel heartened at the news from the scouts. We vastly outnumber the Gale Force and with any luck we should have this over before too much blood is spilled," Lord Arduenna said.

"Given that they do not know our numbers, why do you think they did not send more troops?" Fiyero wondered.

"We have received no word from the other border crossings that anyone is marching on us. I sent our fastest Birds to make sure that they had not been overrun and to fly into our neighboring territories but there is no movement to speak of," Ayla spoke up.

"I had a thought last night that perhaps it is because they have brought Morrible with them but the scouts have not seen her carriage nor have they seen anyone trying to hide who they are. It's possible that they do not realize I am here, though they think Fiyero is here so I'm not sure that is true," Elphaba said.

"I think Morrible is too afraid to face you. Why else send Lady Glinda and that metal monstrosity to look for you instead? Even when she laid a trap, thinking you would come to Munchkinland for your sister, she sent Lady Glinda," Connor reminded them.

"Yes but she was trying to rid herself and the Wizard of Glinda, so I'm not sure that is entirely true. Though the fish woman would be wise to be afraid of me. I am no longer that scared, confused, girl I once was," Elphaba admitted.

"That's the first time, I've heard you be so confident," Balfour was surprised. The rest of the room was as well. Normally, the green woman would try to downplay just how powerful she was or any compliment given to her. No one really got to explore that any further as one of the soldiers busted into the room without knocking.

"Miss Elphaba! Come quick!" He turned around and headed right back out of the door and she quickly left her seat. Fiyero was right on her heels and the rest of the group followed, very concerned that something awful had happened. They ran through the hallways until they reached the King's room and Elphaba found Glinda standing there with a knife in her hand and King Tahir looking very afraid. Ordinarily, he would not have thought anything of knocking the weapon away from her but given how sick he was, he wasn't about to tempt fate, especially since he wasn't entirely sure what she was intending to do.

"Glinda! Have you completely lost your mind?" Elphaba asked, worried her friend would do something you could never take back.

"The King always liked me. I just wanted to talk to him before…" the blonde stopped.

"Hand me the knife. We can work this out. I promise," her friend told her.

"You took the man I loved away from me! My own father has been plotting against the Wizard and my life's work!" Glinda was starting to get angry.

"This is the same Wizard who tried to have you killed! We did what we had to do to protect you!" Elphaba tried to make her understand.

"No one gives a damn about me!" Glinda spat at her. It wasn't true of course but given that almost everyone in her life had been lying to her for a long time, Elphaba understood what she was feeling.

"Don't let the Wizard ruin any more lives! We could use you in the fight. There is an entire country that loves you. We love you. Please hand me the knife," her friend pleaded with her. Glinda hesitated and Fiyero thought about tackling her to the ground but he worried that one of them would get harmed in the process. Nothing seemed to be getting through to the blonde until Elphaba said,

"Please Glinda. I've already lost my baby. I can't lose you too." The knife in Glinda's hand clattered to the floor.

To Be Continued…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"How are you and Miss Elphaba?" Balfour asked a few hours later; much like the others in the room, he'd had no idea about the baby. The group had given the ladies space, Fiyero had taken them over to his father's private study across the hall from the bedroom they had been in. King Tahir had wanted to know just what Elphaba had meant; it seemed that the Queen had not filled him in due to his health.

"We really haven't had the proper time to grieve. I was very surprised that she said anything at all but given the situation, she may have thought she didn't have a choice," Fiyero heaved a sigh. They were sitting outside with the troops, something that Tahir had instilled in the Prince as a boy. If he stood with his men and did the same things they did, they would respect him and follow him to the very gates of hell.

"Lady Glinda is not in a very good place. She is used to being loved by everyone. Once she found out, the man, whom she'd sworn, her allegiance to, was not only committing atrocities but was using her as a pawn, she just…" Balfour didn't have a word for it.

"Yeah, she lost it. Can't say I blame her, especially since the Wizard tried to have her killed," Fiyero nodded.

"She tries to be tough but…" another sentence that the former Gale Force soldier didn't know how to finish.

"Glinda reminds me of a three day old cream puff," the Prince said. Balfour gave him a look.

"She looks absolutely perfect on the outside. Hair and clothes just so. Break through the exterior and the interior's sensitive contents are ruined. Without delicate care, they don't last long, in the hostile environments we call home," Fiyero explained.

"That's a little harsh," Balfour said.

"Glinda led a sheltered life. Her mother and father doted on her since she was their only child. When she arrived at Shiz, she behaved like she was a Princess and the world should bend to her will. It was only after she got to know Elphaba that she began to change. Whether she likes to admit it or not, Fae is a force of nature," the Prince told him. His friend nodded but didn't say anything.

"So how long have you had a crush on her?" Fiyero asked. It caught Balfour off guard.

"You managed to hide your rebel status from everyone but you can't hide how you feel about her. You ever say anything to her?" He wanted to know.

"Like what? Lady Glinda, you don't know me but I've been secretly keeping you safe and I think I'm in love with you?" Balfour gave him a look.

"Yeah that sounds creepy," Fiyero admitted.

"Besides at the time, it would have been dangerous for the two of us. You know if the Wizard or the fish woman figured out I was even remotely interested in her, they'd have used it against me," the former Gale Force solider told him.

"You are right about that," the Prince nodded. Their conversation was interrupted by the soldiers around them parting like the Red Sea. Fiyero turned to see his girlfriend walking up to them. He wondered if the soldiers were scared she could turn them into frogs or something. It wasn't until he heard one of them murmur "Princess", that he wondered what exactly had given the man the idea.

"Miss Elphaba," Balfour smiled slightly as he and Fiyero stood.

"Hello Lucius," she smiled at him.

"How are you?" Fiyero asked.

"Better. Glinda and I talked until she was exhausted. Lord Arduenna is with her now and your mother is seeing to it that she gets some good sleep, when they are done talking. Your father has already forgiven her. All in all, I think we've turned a corner but I think she's still going to need some time. All of this has hit her in fairly short order and it's a lot to handle," Elphaba admitted.

"We were just discussing that," he said. They didn't have time to discuss any further as one of the scouts came running up to them. He looked like he was about to collapse and Fiyero ordered that someone get him some water.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked, concerned about his heart rate.

"Gale… Force… almost… here…" he managed.

To Be Continued…


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

The morning dawned and the sound of Gale Force drums could be heard. The troops quickly got into position and tried to steady themselves. If they won the day, it would be a big day for not only them but for Oz. In the back of their minds they also knew that for some of them it would be their last day.

"They're nervous," Fiyero said from his spot on the balcony.

"The great Vinkun troops?" Elphaba asked.

"Only the crazy ones aren't nervous," he told her.

"Then it's a good thing I'm nervous," she said.

"The great and powerful Wicked Witch?" Fiyero gave her a teasing look.

"You're incorrigible," Elphaba shook her head.

"You know it," he chuckled before leaning over and giving her a kiss. He had to take his place with the troops. His mother would be suiting up too despite his father's protests. She pointed out that if she were not willing to die to protect Oz then why would their troops. Tahir knew she was right. He was not getting better and Elphaba had decided to give Glinda a task - investigate every aspect of the King's day. Something was making him sick and if they did not figure it out, he would not be around to enjoy the possible defeat of the Gale Force.

"Lovely day for a fight," Balfour said to Fiyero as the Prince approached him at the wall.

"I have to admit that it would be, if we weren't about to do battle. Though I find their choice odd," Fiyero told him.

"I would agree. Initially, we will have the upper hand and that is even more true since they do not know that we outnumber them," Balfour admitted.

"Perhaps the intention is to wait us out or toss dead animals over the wall," the Prince said.

"Then we have Miss Elphaba toss them back at them," his friend chuckled.

"That would be a thing of beauty," Fiyero laughed.

"That it would but perhaps we should keep her hidden as much as possible. They could be hiding Morrible in their midst," Balfour frowned. Fiyero frowned as well but said nothing. Chistery suddenly landed near them and gave them a bit of a start. He quickly signed an apology and then pointed to the forest. The Gale Force exited the cover of the trees.

"Hold your fire!" Fiyero shouted to them. He didn't want to start anything that would just end up being a waste of bullets and arrows.

"Positions!" Balfour shouted to the catapult crews. The men scrambled around and quickly got ready.

"Ground troops at the ready!" Fiyero ordered. Quickly, the Gillikinese troops and Resistance gathered into positions to assist with supply lines, medical help teams, and wall reinforcements for any damage that the exterior walls might sustain.

"They're heading into the field to line up their equipment," Balfour said.

"You think they have any idea that we booby trapped it?" Fiyero asked. Almost as soon as he said it, the first grass covered mat full of spikes shot up and fell the men it hit, followed almost simultaneously by more mats that had been placed next to them. Right off the start Balfour figured they'd downed almost fifty men.

"They do now," his friend said. There was chaos out in the field and on the road and that's when Fiyero heard the distinctive sound of his mother's armor clanking behind him.

"Shall I make my announcement? She asked. He nodded and smiled. His father had always called her is Warrior Queen and now he understood why. The custom made metal armor fit her like a glove and it had been polished so much so that it looked white and shone in the sun, reflecting the rays onto everything near her. Her shield was strapped to her back and her sword was strapped back there as well.

"Traitors to Oz! Surrender now and you shall be spared! Stand with the Wizard and you shall meet the wrath of true Ozian citizens!" Her voice boomed over the walls and across the field, causing the Gale Force to turn and look at her.

"All hail the Wizard! Down with the traitors!" Shouted one of the troops down below.

"You have made your decision, may the Gods have mercy on your souls. Open fire!" Ayla commanded.

To Be Continued…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The battle raged on and for a long while it was obvious that the Vinkun troops and their allies were winning. Finally, the Gale Force fell back outside of the range of the weapons inside the palace walls and quickly Fiyero ordered the troops to cease fire. There were a lot of dead soldiers outside the walls and they would soon start to attract wild animals and insects.

"Do we come out and chase them?" Balfour asked.

"That's probably what they are hoping for but it would be foolish on our part to try and follow them," Fiyero said.

"Agreed. Besides night falls shortly. No one will be fighting in the dark. I want watches set up immediately. They even try to come and collect their dead or their weapons, shoot them," Ayla ordered. She'd been given a rifle and had stood by her troops, firing at the enemy.

"Yes your Highness," Balfour quickly headed down to talk with the Resistance and the Gillikins.

"No sign of you know who. Perhaps they did not bring her," Fiyero said to his mother.

"Perhaps. They probably thought we would cave quickly. Still I do not like it. Where is Miss Elphaba? I know we kept her out of the battle today but soon we may have no choice," Ayla frowned. She was concerned that the Gale Force was only stalling until Morrible could arrive.

"I'll find her," he told her and he quickly scrambled down the nearest set of steps. Weaving his way through the people and the cleanup efforts from the Gale Force attack, Fiyero soon found that a large tent had been set up, back by the stables, for the wounded and he guessed that his beloved would be inside.

"Miss Elphaba is tending to the wounded," a Sergeant said to him as he entered the tent. He must have had a look on his face or something for the guard to have practically read his mind. Or perhaps he just figured that the Prince was worried about her.

"How bad is it?" Fiyero asked the soldier.

"We've got about fifty wounded in here. Some serious but no fatalities as yet thanks to Miss Elphaba," he explained.

"Earlier, I heard people calling her Princess…" he gave the man a look.

"If you'll pardon me your Highness, you went to great lengths to protect the Witch and bring her to us to help defeat the Wizard. Most figure it's only a matter of time before you two are joined forever," the Sergeant explained.

"That obvious huh?" He cocked his famous lopsided grin.

"Aye sir," the soldier chuckled.

"Sergeant, thank you for your honesty," Fiyero said.

"Welcome sir," the Sergeant pointed toward the sound of screaming and the Prince figured that's where Elphaba must be. He wove his way through the cots holding the wounded and found Doctor Magi holding a solider down while Elphaba used a spell to remove the bullet lodged in his shoulder.

"All right, I've got him stabilized. He's going to need some rest so if we could find him a bed, that would be great," Elphaba smiled to the two men standing nearby. They nodded and quickly helped the man off the table and over to the nearest bed.

"Anyone else?" She asked.

"Mend my paper cut?" Fiyero chuckled and she turned around to see him there. Playfully smacking him on the arm, she gave him a look.

"Mother wishes to speak with you, if you are done here of course," he said.

"Minor cuts and scrapes from here on out. I've got this covered," Magi smiled.

"I'll be back, I promise," Elphaba said. The doctor just nodded knowingly; even though he was pretty sure that they had done all they could do and she didn't need to come back. Fiyero carefully escorted Elphaba through the same places he'd been only minutes earlier and they reached the wall where the Queen was waiting for them. They were about to climb the steps when they heard a familiar voice over the din of the cleanup crews and troops,

"Elphie!" They whirled around to see Glinda running at them.

"What is it Lin?" Elphaba asked.

"I think I figured out how to help the King but I need your help!" The blonde explained. The green woman turned to Fiyero and said,

"Get your mother and meet us in your father's room." Fiyero nodded and quickly went to find his mother while the ladies quickly headed inside the Palace.

To Be Continued…


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: A shout out to James Birdsong for the review! Glad you liked those chapters. I hope you enjoy this one too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

"What did you find?" Elphaba asked. They had all gathered in the King's room and they were concerned that Glinda had been so secretive.

"I was observing everything that the King did all day long and I realized that there were many ways that poison could be introduced into his day," the blonde started.

"How many?" Ayla asked, starting to get very concerned.

"In the morning when he bathes, there is the soap, then the lotion for his skin, which helps to reduce sores, and then there is breakfast, the doctor's medicine which arrives with breakfast, then lunch, the medicine at lunch, and so on for dinner," Glinda explained.

"So a lot," Fiyero frowned, really not liking where this was going.

"In interviewed the cook, Mr. Samuels, and Doctor Magi. They both seem like great men who love their jobs. I could see no motive for them to want to harm the King. Getting caught harming him basically leads to a count of treason and we all know how that ends," the blonde said.

"Yes we do," Elphaba swallowed.

"So I got to thinking that I needed to narrow down what happened to the food and medicine after the doctor and the cook handle it. Turns out they both personally deliver their respective items," Glinda told them.

"So someone is really covering their tracks," Ayla was not looking happy.

"Well Glinda wanted to know how I felt over the course of the day to see if that would help," Tahir spoke up.

"Yes and we discovered that he's the worst in the morning and that's when I asked about the lotion he uses, since that's the only time he uses it," the blonde said.

"Stuff smells awful but it works," Tahir smiled slightly.

"So I took a whiff of it and I detected something on top of the smell of whatever herbs that the doctor uses to make it," Glinda explained. The blonde now pulled on the gloves that Doctor Magi had given when she asked to handle the lotion container earlier in the day. He explained that the Vinkun herbs are great for preventing sores but they were also a powerful pain reliever and could be harmful to those not actually in pain. She removed the lid of the jar and let Elphaba take a whiff of the cream.

"Vinkun Cloves, Ginseng, and Devil's Horsewhip. Very interesting selection," the green woman smiled slightly and then she took a second smell of the lotion.

"Damn she's good," Ayla couldn't believe it.

"Well my large nose is good for more than just scaring people," Elphaba chuckled as she took a few more sniffs.

"There is something metallic but I can't place it," she said.

"I thought so too which would not be something you put into medicinal lotion," Glinda told them.

"Yes that would not be good. Though it cannot be what started the illness. He suddenly started to deteriorate and have heart issues…" Elphaba narrowed her eyes at the lotion container.

"Exactly so the metal was introduced originally in something like his food and then continually applied affecting his heart, digestion, and all sorts of other body systems," the blonde said.

"Then we need to review the staff. It's possible that something was snuck into his food, starting this chain reaction," Ayla told them.

"In the meantime, who touches the lotion and how secure is its storage?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"All good questions, which can be solved after we get rid of the Gale Force. For now though, no more lotion and no medicine without consulting Glinda or myself. My guess is that we'll find Morrible behind whoever is doing this," Elphaba said.

To Be Continued…


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I have decided to split this into two stories. I feel like what I want to accomplish is really a two-phase operation. That being said, there is only one more chapter left after this before the new story will start. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

The morning came quickly and with it a surprise. The leader of the Gale Force and one of his men were riding toward the Palace gates with a white flag. Balfour had word sent to the Queen and both she and Fiyero quickly headed to the parapets. She wanted Lord Arduenna and the resistance to remain hidden in case things went south. Hopefully they could escape and keep their lives if the fight was lost without letting the Wizard know that they had committed treason.

"I gave you an opportunity to surrender before all the blood was shed," Ayla called down to them.

"We are under orders of the Wizard himself. You know as well as I that I could not refuse them, your Highness," came the reply.

"So your Lieutenant sent his Sergeant to do business?" The Queen raised an eyebrow. Balfour took a peek over the wall without exposing his position. He looked at Fiyero and mouthed, _It's Khalil_. The Prince nodded; he had thought so but his friend's confirmation gave him hope.

"Lieutenant Kasim is dead your Highness. I am now in charge of the troops. I wish to speak to you and the Prince regarding our situation," Khalil explained.

"Khalil, you are an honorable man and one I used to trust. Should you betray that trust now, there will be grave consequences," Fiyero spoke up.

"Your Highness," Khalil bowed his head.

"You and the Corporal remain where you are. In order to properly conduct this meeting we must do it on neutral territory. I promise my troops will not shoot, if you can promise the same," Ayla told him.

"It would seem that we are at a disadvantage. We are in the Vinkus and therefore will be unable to find neutral ground," Khalil said.

"On the contrary, the road you stand on is used by all who pass through the Vinkus and while it is in my country, money from the Emerald City, helps to pay for the maintenance. Therefore we both have a stake in keeping it in working order. We will meet you out there shortly," with that Ayla ended the conversation. Quickly, a tent, a table, chairs, some food and drink, some parchment, and a pen were brought to the front gates. The gates then opened and the Queen and Prince went out while some men setup the meeting place. The four people quickly took seats around the table

"I am very grateful that you are willing to hold this meeting," Khalil said.

"I will admit it is odd for the Gale Force to wish to hold a meeting of this sort," Ayla told him.

"I do this for the betterment of the men I have left. I must admit that we did not come expecting such resistance and are not prepared," the Sergeant frowned.

"Another odd move on your part," the Queen was surprised to hear him tell them exactly what their situation was. One never told the enemy how bad things were for fear of looking weak.

"I am doing this for my men. They have families back home and I will not jeopardize their safety by getting them all killed, as we all know you are capable of ordering. You offered us a way out yesterday and now we want to take it," Khalil said.

"I did but the cost of doing business has now gone up. We have proof that Morrible has been attempting to kill my husband, the King of the Vinkus. So you can understand my reluctance to let any of you go. We caught a traitor in our midst and have decided to give them a very public execution," Ayla was lying through her teeth. Though right now at that very moment, Elphaba and Glinda were working to discover the traitor. They had told the guards at the two exit gates to not allow anyone out but the Queen and the Prince and anyone who attempted to leave should be brought to them immediately. As for Khalil, he blanched at the shocking news, and Fiyero could tell that the soldier had had no idea what the fish woman had been up to.

"What is the cost then?" The Sergeant asked.

"You will bring your men to the Palace walls and have them handover all of their weapons. They will then be allowed to bury their comrades out in the field, under the watchful eye of my men. Late last night, I had my men strip the bodies of all weapons so that no one would get any ideas. Once that task is complete, they will turn themselves over and will become our prisoners. We will treat them well as prisoners of war should be treated. You, alone, Sergeant will ride back to the Emerald City, with the letter I am about to pen. I expect that the Wizard and Morrible will want to read it very thoroughly as I will not be repeating myself," Ayla made her intentions perfectly clear.

"You promise to allow my men to live?" Khalil wanted clarification.

"They will, provided that none of them try anything stupid," the Queen said. Both the Sergeant and the Corporal looked at each other. The Corporal must have been a fresh recruit because he looked scared to death.

"Then you have an accord. I will head back to the men and we will do as you ask," Khalil told them.

"Good. I will have the letter finished by then," Ayla stood, signifying the end of the meeting. Khalil and the Corporal bowed before they left and mounted their horses. The Queen quickly sat back down and began to write the letter that she wanted Morrible to read.

"You think this will work?" Fiyero wondered.

"Right now, we have two witches inside tracking down the traitor. They will most certainly have him before Khalil reaches the Emerald City. We will then make a show for our prisoners what will happen if they try anything by executing the traitor in front of them. This way if they manage to leave our custody, what I have told Khalil will be true," his mother did not look up from her work. Fiyero nodded and hoped she was right. Of course, he had no idea that right now both Elphaba and Glinda had a suspect in mind and were trying to confirm their suspicions.

To Be Continued…


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this story. The follow up piece will be out next week so please keep a lookout. Thanks and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

The prisoners were secured and the sky began to darken as the evening took hold. Elphaba and Glinda had found their quarry and now the Queen called the suspect into the throne room. Without an escort would make the suspect believe that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Ah, Mr. Jones. Thank you for coming to see me," the Queen spoke up upon the man entering the room. Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero stood nearby, ready in case of trouble.

"Of course your Highness," he said as he bowed. The man did not turn his head when the guards closed the door and stood in front of it. It was the only exit to the room, barring the windows which were three stories up.

"Miss Elphaba and Lady Glinda have taken an interest in my husband's care and it seems that something is amiss," Ayla told him.

"Doctor Magi are doing all we can but this illness is proving difficult," Jones replied.

"So it would seem. Especially since the lotion he has been using has been tampered with," the Queen said. She was managing to keep her tone even and without judgement.

"Tampered with? Who would do that?" Jones was obviously a cool cucumber which convinced Elphaba even more that he was a spy for Morrible.

"Only you and Doctor Magi have access to it given its ingredients so that leaves only the two of you. The King and I have known the good doctor for decades, so really that leaves just you," Ayla leveled the accusation at him. Jones stood there for a moment or two and Fiyero took the opportunity to speak up.

"How much did she pay you?" He wanted to know.

"Not nearly enough," Jones frowned. The game was up and he knew it.

"Why does she want my husband dead?" Ayla pressed.

"I was not privy to why. Just told to do it. I expected he would have been dead by now and I could have made my escape. Your husband is a hard man to kill," the spy admitted.

"Thank the Gods," Ayla motioned for the guards to take him into custody.

"So I guess this is where I get off the mortal coil?" Jones asked.

"You tried to kill the King of the Vinkus, so yes. Tomorrow morning you will be executed. Any last requests?" The Queen wanted to know.

"Yeah. Let Morrible know it was me who gave her up. I wish I could be there to see the look on her face," Jones smirked.

"Why?" Elphaba couldn't help but ask.

"Because the Wizard is the one who picked me for the job. She didn't like the idea because she didn't pick me. It'll do her some good to know that her partner in crime screwed up," the man laughed. Ayla had the guards lead him away and Elphaba followed to see if she could get what kind of metal he'd been putting in the lotion.

"So now what?" Glinda asked.

"Now we prepare for war with the Emerald City. Fiyero, send word that we were successful in driving back the Gale Force. All those who wish to join us should make all due haste to the Palace. Make sure they bring food and any and all supplies they can carry. We expect the Gale Force and probably Morrible to be here within a week. Glinda, have your father do the same," the Queen told them.

"He already did. Now that he could prove victory, more of the Gillikin will be willing and able to help," the blonde said.

"Excellent. I shall give the troops the news. The final battle for Oz has begun," Ayla said.

 **THE END**


End file.
